Je jure solennellement que ses intentions sont bien pires
by Accio-Weekend
Summary: Suite de "Je jure solennellement que ses intentions sont mauvaises", peut être lue indépendamment. Contre son gré, Lunard va être emporté par Patmol sur une luge, dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard, et même dans un vieux placard. Comme d'habitude, en fait, une journée détonante de plus avec Sirius Black. Avec des sentiments en plus...


**Bonjours/bonsoir jeunes gens !**

 **J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter ici une nouvelle fanfiction de la catégorie des Maraudeurs, puisqu'il s'agit d'une suite à _Je jure solennellement que ses intentions sont mauvaises_ -mais qui peut néanmoins être lu indépendamment. Je la poste en tant que nouvelle fanfiction puisqu'elle a une nouvelle catégorie : romance Remus/Sirius ! Je vous préviens de suite que ça reste très soft, dans l'ambiance du premier OS si ce n'est ces quelques détails. **

**/!\ Je vous préviens aussi que cet OS est particulièrement long ! /!\**

 **Ça me fait extrêmement plaisir de publier à nouveau, j'avais perdu toute inspiration et je commençais à me noyer dans ma tristesse de période de non-écriture. Mais il y a quelques jours, je me suis dit "Allez! Tu peux le faire!" et je l'ai fait en retrouvant l'inspiration ! J'espère du fond du cœur qu'elle vous plaira, autant que la première pour ceux qui l'ont lue ; et si c'est le cas, je vous invite à laisser une review :) !**

 **Bref, merci d'accorder à cet OS de l'attention, et bonne lecture!**

* * *

Pour une fois qu'il était le seul à être debout, Remus Lupin profita de l'occasion pour détaler vite fait bien fait et sans un bruit. Il veilla à ne pas glisser sur les vêtements d'un certain Animagus éparpillés sur le sol, à ne surtout pas effleurer les rideaux du lit de celui-ci et encore moins de faire grincer le parquet. _Alléluia_ , se dit-il alors qu'il avait atteint la porte sans dommages et, miraculeusement, sans avoir réveillé ses camarades de dortoir.

Il jeta un regard aux fenêtres tandis qu'il levait la main vers la poignée. C'était une belle matinée de décembre, fraîche et pâle de par la neige encore un peu timide en ce début de mois. Au loin, une chouette se nettoyait frénétiquement les plumes sur la branche d'un gros chêne qui se trouvait là.

Rien de tel qu'une jolie vue pour se revigorer ; heureux, il saisit la poignée, l'abaissa et tira d'un mouvement joyeux.

 _ **Craaaaac.**_

 _Oh non. La porte qui grince._

Il y eut une sorte de bruissement qui ressemblait au son que produisait un drap remué, un grognement tout droit sorti des outre-tombes et un ronflement. Puis plus rien. Un profond vide digne des plus grands films d'horreur, bien qu'il n'en n'ait jamais regardé un seul de sa vie.

Le cœur battant, il attendit encore quelques secondes dans le silence, puis soupira avec soulagement. Merlin soit loué, il n'avait réveillé personne.

« - Ne pense même pas t'en sortir vivant. »

Remus ferma les yeux de dépit. Le ronflement venait sans doute de Peter le reste ne pouvait provenir que d'une seule personne.

« - Tu peux être fier de toi, monsieur le Préfet, ajouta Sirius Black d'une voix rauque de sommeil et étouffée par l'oreiller bombé.

\- Je suis désolé, soupira le loup-garou de mauvaise grâce.

\- Tes excuses ne valent rien aux yeux de la sainte Grasse Matinée », répliqua-t-il.

Ah çà, on pouvait compter sur Sirius pour être de mauvais poil dès l'aube -surtout quand on faisait déshonneur à la grasse matinée.

« - Rendors-toi, dans ce cas », tenta Remus en sachant d'avance que c'était inutile.

Comme il s'y attendait, l'Animagus ignora la remarque, bailla, s'étira et tira son drap de côté.

« - Tu allais faire quoi ?, interrogea-t-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux déjà en pétard.

\- Profiter de l'air matinal.

\- Je t'accompagne, s'exclama-t-il d'un air joyeux.

\- Et concernant la sainte grasse matinée ?, insista le Préfet.

\- Elle s'en remettra, balaya Sirius d'un coup de main. Queudver et Cornedrue pendront ma part.

\- Si du moins tu ne les as pas réveillés, avec tout le boucan que tu fais », grommela-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers les deux autres lits.

Dix minutes après, malgré les tentatives de persuasion de la part de Remus, ils se promenaient tous les deux dans le parc, la brise froide caressant leur visage encore désireux du moelleux de l'oreiller. Le loup-garou gardait une distance de sécurité entre lui et le Lac Noir -simple précaution.

« - Je ne veux pas entendre une seule plainte si tu es fatigué, prévint-il un peu sèchement.

\- Moi, fatigué ? Jamais de la vie, répondit Sirius en retenant le bâillement qu'il s'apprêtait à libérer.

\- C'était comment, la retenue d'hier ?, demanda le brun avec un sourire amusé malgré lui.

\- Tu connais Rusard, grommela-t-il. Ordonner, classer, ranger. Ordonner, classer, ranger. Encore et encore, ordonner, classer et ranger des vieux dossiers poussiéreux qui sentent le rat mort en pleine décomposition. C'est moins drôle qu'avec McGonagall.

\- J'espère que tu retiendras la leçon, affirma farouchement son ami.

\- De ne plus chanter dans la Grande Salle en s'aidant de _Sonorus_?

\- Non, enfin oui, mais ça c'était l'autre retenue.

\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai, se rappela-t-il en éclatant de rire. J'avais bu pas mal de Whisky pur Feu, ce soir là. Sacrée soirée. »

Remus voyait encore son meilleur ami grimper sur la table professorale, la baguette contre son cou, en train de chanter _Kung fu fighting_ d'une voix volontairement fausse.

« - Et je te parle de la leçon à retenir concernant la raison de la retenue d'hier soir, insista-t-il.

\- Donc ce n'était pas non plus quand j'ai ensorcelé la jelly de David –c'était tordant, de le voir se faire courser par ce qu'il pensait être un dessert. Une leçon sur... _Ah_. Bien sûr : ne plus débarquer en cours d'Histoire de la Magie en tutu sous prétexte que Binns ne voit jamais rien.

\- Exactement », confirma Lunard en retenant un rire mi-amusé mi-exaspéré.

La veille, pour le dernier cours de la semaine, Sirius était arrivé en trombes, vêtu d'un tutu de danse blanc appartenant à Lily Evans qui était à la fois trop serré et trop court pour lui, dansant un maladroit ballet sur des pointes tremblantes. Il semblait donc légitime d'avoir volé le gramophone de Rusard et de l'avoir lancé dans le couloir, le son passablement amplifié grâce à la magie.

Il va sans dire que Lily avait eu un tel accès de colère que Patmol s'était empressé de filer avant qu'elle ne puisse l'assommer avec sa chaise, fuyant dans les couloirs sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller –ni de se préoccuper du gramophone tombé par terre et explosé dont le vinyle roulait sur le sol. Forcément, avec le raffut que produisaient les hurlements de la Préfète et le rire bruyant du Maraudeur combinés, McGonagall avait aussitôt déboulé et attrapé Sirius par le col.

De son côté, lorsque son meilleur ami avait passé la porte de la classe, Remus avait littéralement explosé de rire avec James et Peter -bien que le regard furibond que leur avait adressé Lily l'en avait dissuadé, par respect pour son amie.

« - Comment a-t-il eu ça ?!, avait-elle crié de stupeur et de colère après que Sirius eut été envoyé au bureau de Dumbledore et qu'il fussent revenus dans la Salle Commune. Une explication, James Potter? »

Son petit-ami avait bafouillé qu'il n'était au courant de rien et qu'il ne se serait -au grand jamais!- permis une telle chose. Ce qui était assez plausible dans la mesure où, avec tout le mal qu'il s'était donné pour former son couple, il ne se risquerait pas à tout faire capoter a cause de la bêtise de Sirius -pas maintenant, du moins.

« - Remus, s'était-elle ensuite tournée d'un air autoritaire, c'est toi qui passe le plus de temps avec lui, tu devrais savoir.

\- Je ne parviens pas à savoir tout ce qu'il mijote, hélas », répondit-il en soupirant.

Il s'avérait en fait que Patmol avait lui-même volé le tutu dans le sac d'une Lily trop occupée à dévorer James du regard et qu'il ne lui avait suffi que de quelques secondes pour filer avec sans que personne ne remarque rien. Un vrai ninja.

« - Pourquoi avoir mis un tutu dans ton sac, d'ailleurs ?, avait demandé Peter avec bon sens plus tard, alors que Sirius était en retenue.

\- J'avais expliqué le terme de danse classique à Alice et elle a voulu que je lui montre ce que j'appelais tutu. Ça n'autorisait nullement Sirius à me le prendre et a le mettre ! En plus, il l'a sûrement détendu!

\- Ça devait être très drôle à voir lorsqu'il a du se présenter ainsi à Dumbledore, commenta Lunard en imaginant la tête du Directeur laissant entrer une McGonagall furibonde et le Maraudeur en tutu dans son bureau.

\- Et très humiliant, bien fait pour lui ! »

Remus doutait sérieusement, et n'avait d'ailleurs pas l'ombre d'un doute que Sirius puisse se sentir humilié une seule seconde ; il l'imaginait plutôt mort de rire intérieurement, luttant pour ne pas faire un clin d'œil complice à Dumbledore. C'est donc avec Rusard qu'il avait exercé sa punition et bien que Remus espérait que ça le soignerait quelques temps de faire n'importe quoi, il savait d'avance que ça n'aurait aucun effet -aucune de ses retenues n'apportaient _jamais_ l'effet désiré. Elles semblaient au contraire raviver la flamme de la rébellion qui brûlait en lui depuis qu'il avait été admis à Gryffondor.

« - C'est bientôt Noël, se réjouit Sirius en laissant rêveusement quelques flocons se poser sur ses mains gantées. Le dernier à passer ici.

\- Je ne t'autorise donc pas à refaire comme l'année passée ou tu subiras ma colère, menaça Lunard avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- C'était tellement drôle, se défendit-il en plongeant dans sa nostalgie. Tu ne peux nier le fait que ça a rajouté du piquant à la soirée !

\- Au sens proprement littéral du terme, grogna Remus. Quelle idée d'avoir infiltré les cuisines pour infester tous les plats de piment de Cayenne le soir de Noël !

\- Par tous les dieux, tu étais plus rouge que le piment lui-même.

\- Évidemment que je l'étais, répliqua-t-il, ce truc m'a tout arraché, du bout de la langue jusqu'aux profondeurs de l'estomac.

\- Je me rappelle encore la tête de cette stupide Medina Falett. Et, oh, celle de Bellatrix quand je lui avais fait la même chose au dîner de ma snob de famille, ricana-t-il.

\- C'est ta cousine, fit remarquer le loup garou avec un regard oblique.

-Ce n'est pas parce que nous partageons le lien désuet du sang qu'elle fait partie de ma famille et que je l'apprécie, rétorqua vivement Patmol. Tu sais autant que moi qu'elle est abominable.

\- Disons que ce n'est pas la plus agréable des personnes, admit-il poliment.

\- Elle est complètement tarée. Je suis sûr et certain qu'elle est une psychopathe et qu'elle rejoindra les Mangemorts sous peu. Si elle ne l'est pas déjà.

\- Ne sois pas si catégorique, elle est encore jeune -tout comme nous le sommes, avec à peine 8 ans d'écart. Elle changera peut-être, ne commence pas à la maudire.

\- Excusez-moi, monsieur le Préfet et grand défenseur des gens », railla Sirius, agacé.

Remus se pinça la lèvre inférieure en remarquant l'air buté qui avait assombri le visage de son meilleur ami. Il s'approcha de lui avec un sourire désolé et avança une main réconfortante sur son épaule en songeant, un peu troublé, qu'il n'avait jamais eu à faire ça auparavant.

A peine l'avait-il posé que Sirius l'attrapa, la tira et fit violemment tomber Lunard, la tête la première dans l'épaisse couche de neige. _Forcément_.

« - Vengeance !, s'exclama Patmol dans un éclat de rire.

\- Sirius !, protesta-t-il en crachant une large dose glacée qu'il avait bien failli avaler. Franchement !

\- Ça commençait à tomber dans le dramatique, grimaça le brun en secouant la main avec dégoût. Pas mon truc.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça, grogna le loup-garou. Il y a d'autres moyens moins violents pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Du style, faire de la luge ?, proposa-t-il avec un regard oblique.

\- Si c'était possible, répondit-il avec un petit sourire dirigé vers le ciel nuageux, ce serait sympa. Si c'était possible. C'est-à-dire si on avait des luges, si ce n'était pas aussi pentu, si le Lac Noir n'était pas notre destination et surtout, si on avait le droit. »

Remus continuait à avancer, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que l'autre ne le suivait plus. Il se retourna d'un air surpris.

« - Tu viens ? », demanda-t-il d'un air interrogateur.

Sirius sourit. Un simple sourire qui, pourtant, évoquait énormément du moins, pour Lunard qui perdit le sien. _Pas cette moue. Pitié, pas cette moue._

« - Non, n'y pense même pas, le prévint Remus en levant un index menaçant.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?, le défia-t-il en croisant les bras. On peut se faire des luges avec deux grosses plaques d'écorce –les arbres, c'est pas ce qui manque dans le coin. Ensuite, plus c'est « pentu », comme tu dis, plus c'est drôle. Quant Lac Noir, il doit sûrement être gelé et on ne ferait que glisser dessus. Enfin, concernant les règles de l'école, depuis quand les Maraudeurs les respectent-ils ? »

Remus ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire face à sa détermination sur le coup, il refusa d'admettre à voix haute qu'il avait en bonne partie raison, mais il fallait avouer que ça le tentait. Un peu. Cependant, pas assez pour enfreindre les règles. Il était Préfet en Chef, par tous les Enfers ! Et Sirius avait épuisé son quota de bêtises par semaine.

« - C'est hors de question, fit-il catégorique. Je ne tiens pas à être emberlingué dans tes magouilles !

\- Alors regarde-moi faire et regrette bien !

\- Sirius, implora Lunard. Tu vas encore avoir une retenue si tu te fais avoir. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu sois renvoyé pour de bon.

\- T'inquiète, Remu-mus !, assura-t-il en lui donnant une bourrade. On ne se fera pas avoir –qui, même en étant professeur, est assez dingue pour se lever à une heure pareille un samedi ? Et au pire, on ne va pas me renvoyer parce que je fais de la luge. »

Il semblait apparemment impossible de le faire changer d'avis aussi, le Préfet poussa un long soupir et s'assit sur le sol en s'enfonçant dans la neige.

« - Fais ce que tu veux, marmonna-t-il fatigué d'essayer de le raisonner.

\- Comme toujours, mon cher ami », sourit l'autre avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

 _Je n'en doute pas_ , pensa-t-il en s'allongeant paisiblement tandis que Sirius partait en expédition écorce d'arbre. Il adorait la fraîcheur matinale d'autant plus qu'il ne s'était pas encore trop remis de la dernière pleine lune, qui l'avait achevé de fatigue tant cette nuit avait été éprouvante. Heureusement, comme d'habitude, Cornedrue, Patmol et Queudver avaient été avec lui et l'avaient aidé à surmonter la transformation particulièrement douloureuse. Il pouvait en vouloir autant qu'il voulait à Sirius, il ne pouvait pas lui retirer la sollicitude et l'empathie dont il faisait preuve et c'était la même chose pour ses deux autres meilleurs amis. Il inspira une bonne bouffée d'air, une vague soudaine d'affection et de reconnaissance pour les Maraudeurs lui traversant le cœur. Il se redressa un instant et croisa le regard de l'Animagus, qui lui sourit avec espièglerie. Il avait déjà trouvé deux beaux morceaux d'écorce, qu'il avait dû trancher du tronc avec _Diffindo_.

« - Quelques détails à peaufiner, quelques sortilèges à lancer et on aura deux vraies luges, annonça-t-il avec la fierté d'un enfant qui pensait réaliser quelque chose de fabuleux.

\- Ne le fais que pour une seule, précisa son ami. Rappelle-toi bien que je ne le ferai sous aucun prétexte.

\- Naturellement, naturellement. »

Remus l'observa, avec une certaine curiosité qu'il avait bien du mal à dissimuler, polir magiquement la face des deux plaques d'écorce, y ajouter un ou deux sortilèges et les analyser minutieusement.

« - Je pense qu'on frôle le génie, fit Sirius en examinant son œuvre. Tu veux pas me prêter tes lacets de chaussure pour faire les cordes de la luge ?

\- Crève.

\- Je prends ça pour un non. Tant pis, ça rajoutait un petit style et une meilleure maniabilité mais on fera sans ! »

Il plaça les luges côté à côté et s'assit sur celle de gauche.

« - C'est vachement confortable !, se réjouit-il en adressant à Remus un sourire débordant de bonheur. Et la taille est nickel. Tu devrais au moins t'asseoir dessus, allez.

\- Je me retiendrai d'hurler à la publicité mensongère, soit dit en passant. Je sais très bien ce qui se passera si je le fais, gronda le loup-garou qui n'était plus crédule.

\- Fais le pour moi, supplia-t-il en prenant son air de chiot malheureux qu'il arrivait si bien à faire. J'y ai passé du temps.

\- Énormément, en effet, fit Lunard dubitativement en haussant un sourcil. Pas moins de dix minutes. »

Sirius, sans lui répondre, ferma les yeux et prit soudainement sa forme de gros chien noir.

« - Sir... Patmol !, se corrigea machinalement le Préfet avec horreur. Il fait jour ! »

En guise d'explication, l'Animagus aboya d'un air joyeux et le tira par la manche ce qui voulait clairement dire « Je ne me métamorphoserai que lorsque tu bougeras tes fesses ». Remus prit une profonde inspiration.

« - Très bien, très bien, mais je ne fais _que_ m'asseoir, compris ?, abandonna-t-il en un long soupir.

\- Wouf ! », répondit l'autre en lui léchant la main.

Et il se retransforma aussitôt en parfait humain en à peine un ébrouement.

« - Tu es sacrément gonflé, dit le loup-garou en le fixant avec des yeux fatigués.

\- Tu me connais, mon petit. »

Sirius sourit et s'installa sur l'écorce à ses côtés.

« - J'ai une confession à te faire, souffla-t-il soudainement.

\- Dois-je craindre le pire ?, demanda Remus en trouvant sa question bien stupide puisque de toute façon, il passait le plus clair de son temps à craindre le pire.

\- Nooon, le rassura Sirius avec un geste prévenant. Peut-être un peu de surprise. Mais c'est cool, les surprises. Un peu comme les nœuds papillons et les premières fois. J'adore les premières fois, j'aimerais que ma vie ne soit composée que de ça.

\- Je _déteste_ les surprises, grogna son ami en le coupant dans ce qui semblait être sur le point de devenir une réflexion philosophique, alors fais-moi le plaisir de me faire ta fichue confession.

\- Nos deux luges sont liées par un sortilège. »

Et, sans avoir laissé le temps à son meilleur ami de comprendre sa phrase, il poussa sur ses pieds et les deux luges décollèrent.

« - _SAINT GODRIC GRYFFONDOR_! », hurla Remus en proie à une terreur gargantuesque tandis que le Maraudeur criait de joie.

Le fil qui liait les deux plaques d'écorces fut comme brisé, et ils se décalèrent légèrement mais ils allaient si vite, dans une pente si abrupte que le Préfet était trop épouvanté pour penser à freiner ou à faire quoi que ce soit. L'air lui fouettait le visage sans cérémonie et gelaient ses lèvres qui lui faisaient déjà mal, alors que ses yeux fixaient avec horreur que la course se poursuivait et qu'il allait toujours plus vite, évitant de peu de se prendre des arbres alentours.

De son côté, Sirius s'amusait comme un fou –au sens littéral du terme. Il se déchirait les poumons en criant à quel point il était génial, que le monde n'était qu'un amas de crétins si ce n'était quelques exceptions, qu'il voulait qu'on l'appelle Rebelle jusqu'à la fin de sa vie et qu'il adorait la luge.

Remus se cramponnait tellement à son écorce qu'elle s'émiettait peu à peu et que, s'il n'arrêtait pas bientôt, il ne resterait plus assez d'espace pour son arrière-train –c'était bien la première fois qu'il aurait désiré avoir fait un régime, et il se maudit d'avoir mangé une part en plus de gâteau au chocolat la veille. _Pitié, faites que cette pense s'arrête un jour !_ Sérieusement, cette côte n'avait-elle donc pas de fin ? Ou était-ce parce que le temps et la physique avaient décidé de s'amuser un peu ?

« - Seconde confession à te faire, cria Sirius à son ami qui ne pouvait tourner la tête vers lui dans la mesure ou son corps commençait à avoir toutes les caractéristiques du glaçon. Je t'ai fait une autre surprise ! »

Le Préfet avait aussi l'impression que son cerveau était en train de brûler de colère noire, et son corps entier faillit bien brûler lorsqu'il vit, quelques mètres plus bas, la deuxième surprise de Sirius.

Un tremplin. Un tremplin constitué de neige bien glacée sûrement renforcée avec un sortilège.

« - NON !, s'époumona-t-il. JE T'EN SUPPLIE ! ARRÊTE ! ARRÊTE ! »

C'était sans doute la première fois qu'il employait ce ton avec Sirius : ce n'était pas un ordre donné par la fureur, c'était un hurlement désespéré poussé d'un instinct de survie urgent.

« - Mais si, mais si !, répliqua l'autre en poussant sur ses mains pour aller plus vite et passer devant lui. Regarde-moi un peu. GERONIMO ! »

Et il s'accrocha à sa luge avant de s'envoler du tremplin, en un cri de bonheur et d'adrénaline.

« - SIRIUS ! », fit un loup-garou en panique.

Il n'eut pas davantage le temps de s'inquiéter pour son meilleur ami, mais seulement pour lui-même à l'instant où sa luge traversa la base du tremplin de neige et qu'il désira ardemment être épargné de son triste sort. A peine avait-il commencé à hurler « Par les sept Enfers » qu'il planait déjà en l'air.

Il avait l'impression de voler, au-dessus du Lac Noir gelé. Ce qui aurait pu être génial s'il n'était pas sur le point de faire un arrêt cardiaque tant il avait peur –et il se disait vouloir enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal !

Il s'approchait dangereusement de la surface glacée et se mit soudainement à s'interroger sur la dangerosité de son atterrissage : et s'il brisait la glace, se cassant le coccyx par la même occasion ? Et s'il coulait dans le lac (dont l'eau n'avait pas été réchauffée, par ailleurs) ? Ses yeux étaient brouillés par la neige et le stress et ignorait donc où était Sirius. _Mon Dieu, faites qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé !_ , pensa-t-il horrifié.

Il serra la mâchoire et ferma les yeux lorsque sa luge se déposa sur le lac et pria pour aller au Paradis et y rencontrer Norbert Dragonneau.

« - Hum... Lunard ? Remu-mus ? »

Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était arrêté de glisser et qu'il était totalement stoppé ; il n'avait rien senti et, de toute apparence, il n'avait pas coulé avec le Calmar Géant –à moins qu'il était parfaitement arrivé dans le gosier de celui-ci. Il ouvrit d'abord un œil, puis l'autre. Sirius était devant lui, les mains sur les hanches et un gros sourire sur le visage.

« - Alors, c'était comment ?, demanda-t-il essoufflé. C'était trop bien, non ? Et tu as fait un bel atterrissage –ne sous-estime pas la puissance de mes Sortilèges de Coussinage. Il était sans aucun doute meilleur que le mien. »

Remus releva sa tête tremblante et regarda sans ses yeux gris.

« - Par tous les sarcophages du Caire », souffla-t-il.

Et il s'évanouit sur la glace.

« - Et ça se dit vouloir être prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal », se désola Sirius en secouant la tête.

OooooooOooooooOooooooOooooo

« - Il est presque aussi pâle qu'après une pleine lune !

\- Je jure quand même avoir aperçu une fine lueur de joie dans son regard. Vraiment, vraiment maigre mais présente quand même.

\- C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il s'est évanoui, de bonheur intense ?

\- Ne soyez pas si sarcastiques, il va bientôt se réveiller. »

Remus ouvrit les yeux, la bouche pâteuse, et se releva d'un coup.

« - Oulah, doucement !, fit James en retenant un rire.

\- Alors TOI !, ignora Lunard en se tournant vers Sirius avec fureur. Quand je sortirai de ce lit d'infirmerie, je vais te jeter du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie ! Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Un objet plus que singulier, posé sur sa table de chevet, avait attiré son attention. Il s'agissait en fait de sa luge, mais qui semblait avoir été sculptée en tête de loup terrifiée.

« - Très ressemblant, grogna-t-il avec un regard noir. J'aimerais pouvoir t'éclater la tête avec et vous jeter tous les deux par la fenêtre.

\- Tu m'aimes trop pour ça, fit Sirius en tapotant la tête du loup en écorce –et le faisant se rétamer sur le sol par la même occasion.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé, au juste ?, interrogea le Préfet qui avait senti une étrange chaleur se répandre dans son cou, tout en se massant le visage tandis que Patmol ramassait sa sculpture d'un air navré. J'ai failli me noyer ? J'ai failli t'étrangler alors tu as été contraint de m'assommer avec ta stupide planche ?

\- En fait, c'est un peu moins classe que ça, intervint Peter. Tu t'es évanoui de peur.

\- Heureusement que la magie existe, je n'aurais pas eu la force de te porter jusqu'ici, soupira l'Animagus. Sortilège de Lévitation. »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu rétorquer qu'il avait de la chance que son sortilège ait fonctionné ou il se trouverait actuellement dans les tréfonds des catacombes du Wyoming, Lily Evans arriva dans l'infirmerie, un air à la fois énervé et inquiet sur le visage.

« - Remus !, s'exclama-t-elle. Tu vas bien ?

\- Au top, dit-il sans prendre la peine de sourire.

\- Tant mieux, fit-elle préoccupée –en jetant quand même un regard furax à Sirius. Il y a un souci dans la Grande Salle.

\- Un souci ?, demanda James en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Quelqu'un a complètement déréglé le plafond magique », expliqua la jeune fille affligée de lassitude.

Tous les regards se tournèrent automatiquement sur Sirius.

« - Hé !, protesta-t-il. Ce n'est pas moi, cette fois –comment aurais-je pu, j'ai dû m'occuper d'un froussard au bord de la crise d'apoplexie. »

Le concerné le foudroya des yeux.

« - Maintenant, poursuivit Lily, il montre un champ, la mer ou un mélange de neige, de foudre et de pluie. C'est particulièrement embêtant, surtout quand d'énormes carpes de la Mer du Nord tombent du plafond et s'écrasent sur la tête des élèves.

\- Sérieusement ?, s'exclama Sirius en éclatant de rire. Je me disais bien que tu sentais les embruns.

\- Ce n'est pas sur moi qu'elle est tombée, vociféra la Préfète avec férocité, mais sur Molly Prewett.

\- Molly Prewett, ce n'est pas celle qui sort avec Arthur Weasley ?, demanda James.

\- Elle-même, confirma-t-elle avec un hochement de tête entendu. Arthur était furieux et il a juré d'électrocuter quiconque était l'auteur de ce vandalisme.

\- _Élecrotuquer_ quoi ?, releva Peter en haussant un sourcil.

\- Laisse tomber, un truc moldu, soupira-t-elle. Bref, même Dumbledore n'a toujours pas réussi à le remettre en état normal. Il nous demande de venir, Remus. Je ne pense pas qu'il s'attende à ce que nous réussissions à le refaire fonctionner à vrai dire, je n'ai pas la moindre de ce qu'il peut bien nous demander. »

Alors qu'ils continuaient de jeter à Sirius des regards suspicieux, Mme Pomfresh arriva avec trois belles fioles de potions colorées dans les mains.

« - Merci beaucoup, dit précipitamment le loup-garou, mais je n'ai pas besoin de soins, je peux m'en aller...

\- Vous pourrez vous en aller après avoir bu deux cuillères de chaque, Mr Lupin », dit l'infirmière d'un ton autoritaire.

Il s'y résigna en ignorant le sourire moqueur que partageaient les Mauraudeurs à son égard et se leva d'un pas vif et conquérant, bien décidé à ne plus se faire avoir par son meilleur ami. Une descente en luge... Et puis quoi encore, un vol de montgolfière faite main au dessus de Poudlard ?

« - Il faut qu'on aille voir Dumbledore, lui répéta Lily en sortant de l'infirmerie. McGonagall y tenait.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait y mettre notre nez, répondit-il de mauvaise humeur. Je ne vois pas non plus comment un élève, au maximum âgé de 18 ans, aurait pu réussir à troubler les capacités du plafond magique alors que Dumbledore n'arrive pas à le réparer.

\- L'élève est peut-être très bon, fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Meilleur que Dumbledore ?, fit remarquer James en haussant un sourcil.

\- Écoutez, je ne peux pas tout savoir, d'accord ?, rétorqua Lily avec agacement. Ce sont les faits, je ne sais rien de plus. Ce sont certains de nos devoirs, en tant que préfets, de guider, de contrôler et de punir les élèves qui brisent les règles. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil machinal à Sirius, qui fit semblant de ne pas se sentir visé.

« - Très bien, soupira Remus, allons-y. Et toi, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de l'Animagus, ne t'avise même pas d'ajouter ton grain de sel quelque part ou d'être impliqué de quelque manière que ce soit, compris ?

\- Entendu, monsieur le Préfet », répondit-il mielleusement en donnant un coup de coude complice à James.

La bande parcourut les couloirs en discutant joyeusement, excepté Remus qui était toujours un peu en rogne et Lily dont le cerveau semblait tourner à cent à l'heure.

« - Au secours !, hurla une fille de Serpentard lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle. J'ai un crabe dans ma robe !

\- Regardez-moi ça, siffla Sirius avec admiration en contemplant le plafond. Absolument brillant. »

On aurait dit que le monde était à l'envers la mer était au-dessus de leur tête, remuant aussi naturellement qu'elle pouvait le faire malgré la gravité qui, elle, était tout sauf normale. Aujourd'hui, il semblait y avoir beaucoup de vent, car les vagues étaient de belle taille. On pouvait apercevoir quelques poissons, nageant çà et là, que les élèves présents observaient avec une certaine appréhension particulièrement la fille de Serpentard qui venait de s'enfuir en pleurant, le crabe tenace et docilement accroché d'une pince à sa capuche, suivie de près par un de ses amis (dont tout le monde avait connaissance des sentiments pour la Serpentarde) qui pestait contre le manque de responsabilité dont l'école faisait preuve tout en tentant d'ôter le crustacé.

« - Je préfère quand le plafond se transforme en champ, dit Lily en fronçant les sourcils tandis qu'elle enlevait avec délicatesse une algue qui venait de tomber sur la tête de James dans un bruit humide. Au moins, à part des pétales de fleur, rien ne peut nous tomber dessus.

\- On dirait que ça fait une éternité que je me suis évanoui, s'inquiéta Remus. Comment ça se fait qu'on dirait qu'il s'est passé 3 jours entre mon évanouissement et mon réveil ?

\- Tu es resté quelques heures sur ce lit, expliqua James. Il s'est passé pas mal de choses pendant ce temps, apparemment.

\- Mais il est quelle heure, exactement ?

\- Midi et des poussières, un truc du style.

\- Douze heures, trente-neuf minutes et vingt-trois secondes précisément, Mr Lupin. »

Dumbledore se tenait derrière eux, un sourire bienveillant visible au travers de sa longue barbe.

« - Bonjour, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil au plafond qui prenait peu à peu la teinte verte de l'herbe. Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance avec le souci.

\- En effet, répondit Remus avec fatigue. N'y a-t-il donc aucun sortilège qui puisse lui rendre son état d'origine ?

\- Logiquement, il en existe trois, dont un qui est censé fonctionner pour tous types de dérèglements. Seulement, aucun ne marche.

- _Aucun_ ?, répéta Remus avec surprise.

\- Le sortilège que ce plafond à subi semble être à son état de maléfice la personne qui l'a jeté y a concentré tous ses pièges et ses anti-corrections. »

Ça n'était pas vraiment logique et là encore, une question persistait : qui aurait pu faire ça ?

« - Mais pourquoi diable un élève se serait-il donné autant de mal pour faire une farce ?, interrogea-t-il.

\- Peut-être est-ce au-delà d'une simple farce, Mr Lupin, fit Dumbledore d'un air soucieux.

\- Je ne connais personne qui serait en mesure de produire un tel maléfice », dit le loup-garou en passant mentalement en revue les élèves susceptibles de correspondre au profil.

Sirius lui jeta un regard étonné, auquel il ne répondit pas il ne soupçonnait plus Patmol, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître. Il savait que Sirius en aurait été capable et que si l'idée lui était venue, il l'aurait fait avec grand plaisir, mais il n'aurait peut-être pas été jusqu'à créer un maléfice. Il ne voulait de toute façon pas l'accuser, s'étant déjà trop retrouvé en retenue.

« - C'est bien dommage, soupira le vieux directeur, j'aurais aimé pouvoir obtenir des pistes de votre part, Mr Black ici présent ayant connaissance en la matière. »

Son regard perçant et amusé se dirigea vers Sirius, qui prit un air innocent. Sur la table des Poufsouffles, un élève venait de cracher toute l'eau salée que contenait son verre sur le professeur McGonagall qui avait eut la malchance de se trouver là.

« - Quoi qu'il en soit, dit tranquillement Dumbledore en regardant distraitement le professeur de métamorphose donner une retenue à l'élève, ne cherchez pas à vous impliquer dans cette histoire.

\- Ce n'était pas notre but, monsieur », assura Remus avec soulagement.

Il sentit qu'on lui tirait discrètement le pull dans le dos.

« - Vous m'en voyez ravi, déclara-t-il tandis que McGonagall, au loin, épongeait son chapeau trempé avec agacement. Sur ce, bonne journée. »

Et il s'éloigna, rejoignant la table des professeurs en prenant soin de ne pas croiser le chemin de McGonagall qui lui aurait fait un sermon en bonne et due forme sur la situation.

« - Tu pourrais éviter de m'étrangler, à l'avenir ?, grimaça le préfet en se tournant vers Patmol.

\- Choucroute. »

Lunard souffla en levant les yeux au ciel, abandonnant toute tentative de discussion. Il était fatigué et bien content que Dumbledore ne leur ait pas demandé de chercher le coupable il n'en n'aurait pas eu l'énergie.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?, demanda James en passant une main désinvolte dans ses cheveux.

\- C'est évident, non ?, fit Sirius d'un air énergétique. On va trouver celui qui a fait ça. »

Remus lui jeta un regard assassin. Il avait espéré que le brun ne se lance pas dedans trop vite, mais apparemment, il y était prêt.

« - Je vois que tu prêtes toujours autant d'attention à ce que peuvent dire les professeurs, remarqua Lily sur un ton cinglant –elle ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné le coup du tutu. Pour toi, « ne pas chercher à s'impliquer dans cette histoire » signifie le faire ?

\- Comment peux-tu hésiter ?, coupa cette fois Cornedrue. Pour lui, désobéir est la clé du succès.

\- Ça me va droit au cœur, commenta Sirius en posant une main sur sa poitrine. Tu n'aurais pu mieux résumer.

\- _La clé du succès ?_ , répéta la jeune rousse. Tu appelles succès le fait d'avoir écopé de tant de retenues qu'il va finir par obtenir un prix personnalisé ? »

Le loup garou, dans son coin, les laissait se disputer, n'écoutant la discussion que d'une oreille. Ç'aurait été mentir que de prétendre de pas vouloir découvrir qui était l'auteur du maléfice, mais les propos de Dumbledore avaient été très clairs : ils n'avaient pas à s'impliquer dans l'histoire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius, qui agitait les mains avec enthousiasme et dont les cheveux bouclés remuaient au rythme de ses paroles. Il fut pris d'une absence soudaine et ce n'est que lorsqu'il croisa le regard perplexe de son ami que son subconscient consentit à le faire sortir de sa pseudo léthargie.

« - Te serais-tu perdu dans les pensées de ta petite tête ?, interrogea-t-il en lui tapotant le crâne.

\- Bah, ça lui arrive souvent, fit James avec un sourire amusé que Lunard n'arriva pas à s'expliquer.

\- Nous disions donc, continua Lily comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'interruption mais qui partagea un étrange regard complice avec son petit-ami, que nous allions tout simplement rester assis tranquillement.

\- Rester assis tranquillement en attendant que Moby Dick nous tombe dessus ?, dit Patmol en haussant un sourcil. Charmante idée, mais je n'y adhère pas des masses. Pourquoi pas se diviser en deux groupes et enquêter chacun de notre côté ?

\- A quoi ça servirait ? », questionna Remus.

Lily et James échangèrent à nouveau un imperceptible coup d'œil éloquent –qu'il ne remarqua même pas. Sirius sourit de toutes ses dents.

« - Parce que c'est plus drôle d'être en compétition, répondit-il en lui donnant un coup de coude. Et comme je sais que tu m'adores et que tu ne me veux toujours que pour toi tout seul...

\- Oh, ferme-là donc », grommela le préfet.

Il tourna un regard suppliant vers son homologue féminin, qui, pour sa plus grande horreur, n'avait plus l'air contre.

« - Après tout, concéda-t-elle, ça pourrait peut-être aller plus vite, non ? Nous sommes des élèves, plus discrets, et tant qu'on ne brutalise personne... Je ne pense pas qu'un mage noir serait entré ici, en plus pour simplement détraquer un plafond magique.

\- Vous avez tous perdu la raison ?!, s'exclama-t-il, à la fois ébahi et furieux qu'elle ait changé d'avis si vite. Nous ne _pouvons_ purement et simplement _pas_ le faire, Dumbledore nous l'a interdit ! »

Il n'était pas entièrement convaincu de ce qu'il avait dit, et Lily semblait partager le fond de sa pensée.

« - Il serait donc venu nous en parler à nous, sans aucune raison apparente, sans craindre de nous donner de mauvaises idées, _Mr Black ici présent ayant connaissance en la matière_?

\- Je ne m'appelle pas Dumbledore !, protesta-t-il.

\- Allez, Remu-mus », insista Sirius.

 _Pas devant tout le monde_ , ne put s'empêcher de penser Remus en lui jetant un regard noir et en se sentant rougir de son propre songe. Il secoua la tête, chassant ses impressions d'embarras. Il était vraiment trop fatigué pour se raisonner. Mais être fatigué signifiait également être vraiment trop influençable, et Merlin sait que la technique du chien battu marchait à tous les coups.

« - Mais que vois-je ?, commentait Black avec un rictus grandissant. Le visage de Remus John Lupin serait-il en train de s'adoucir et d'accepter la vérité de sa volonté le poussant à souhaiter découvrir le coupable ? »

Comment faisait-il pour toujours lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, telle était la question. Tout le monde lisait toujours en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, de toute manière –c'était loin d'être une nouveauté.

« - C'est d'accord, grogna-t-il en poussant son meilleur ami qui sautait de joie. Pas longtemps, c'est compris ? On fait le minimum qu'il faudra pour découvrir qui a fait ça. Ensuite, on le force à tout réparer, ou on l'amène à Dumbledore, ça dépendra de son taux de diabolisme, et tout sera réglé. C'est possible de faire ça sans déclencher le moindre incident ?, ajouta-t-il sans avoir le besoin de se tourner vers la personne à qui il s'adressait.

\- Compris, patron », répondit Sirius en levant une main solennelle et en adressant un clin d'œil à James.

Remus ne releva pas et sortit de la Grande Salle d'un pas déterminé. Quiconque avait fait ça allait se retrouver dans de sales draps, foi de loup garou. Il allait le retrouver, l'attraper par les oreilles et le balancer dans le Lac Noir – _après_ l'avoir forcé à réparer ses bêtises, bien évidemment.

« - Attend un peu !, souffla Patmol en arrivant en trombes. Tu as un plan ? Des idées ? »

Il haussa un sourcil surpris. Sirius, demander un plan ?

« - Et bien, répondit-il maladroitement car pris de cours, je ne sais pas... Je n'ai encore rien prévu. Je viens à peine de me réveiller d'un quasi-traumatisme cardiaque, ajouta-t-il avec un regard noir.

\- Nos places s'échangent !, s'écria le brun de son air dramatique le plus fameux. Mars et Jupiter ont été corrompues et se sont brisées sous la Galaxie d'Orion ! _La constellation du Centaure est dans ma tête, je la vois partout, elle est OMNIPRÉSENTE !_ »

Un première année, qui venait d'arriver près d'eux, fut pris de terreur et repartit dans l'autre sens en entendant sa voix, qui semblait émaner des grottes sombres de l'Arkansas.

« - Très spirituel, le félicita-t-il du bout des lèvres en regardant le garçon d'un air navré. Qu'ont prévu Cornedrue, Queudver et Lily ?

\- D'aller jeter un coup d'œil parmi les Gryffondor, fit-il.

\- Donc ça veut dire...

\- Que nous sommes en charges des Serpentard », sourit Sirius d'un air carnassier.

Remus émit une longue plainte de dépit.

« - On ne peut pas aller voir chez les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle ?

\- Tu imagines sérieusement un Poufsouffle ou un Serdaigle jeter un maléfice au plafond ?, demanda-t-il en connaissant la réponse.

\- D'accord, peut-être pas les Poufsouffle, admit Remus qui n'en n'imaginait pas un seul ensorceler le plafond –il connaissait beaucoup d'élèves de cette Maison, trop gentils et intelligents pour faire une chose pareille. Mais les Serdaigle ?

\- Je sais ce que tu vas dire, le coupa Patmol. Que leur intelligence et leur arrogance les pousserait à se faire remarquer étant donné que les Gryffondor leur volent tout le temps la vedette ? »

Remus s'apprêtait à approuver avec enthousiasme mais à peine eut-il relevé la lèvre supérieure que Sirius lui colla sa main sur la bouche. Il tenta de protester, mais le Maraudeur, d'apparence très fier de lui, sourit, s'approcha de son visage et murmura simplement :

« - Je ne pense pas qu'un Serdaigle soit assez bête pour faire ça. Le règlement est leur mode de vie, souviens toi en, petit loup. »

Remus ouvrit de grands yeux et même si Sirius avait ôté sa main, il n'aurait rien pu dire, son souffle s'étant coupé. Une fois de plus, son teint vira au rouge pivoine. _Petit loup._ Quel surnom ridicule !

Sirius sourit une fois encore de toutes ses dents avant de reculer et de permettre à son meilleur ami de parler.

« - C'est pourquoi, reprit-il comme s'il n'y avait eu aucune tension et qu'il n'avait pas remarqué son teint cramoisi, les Gryffondor et les Serpentard sont les plus susceptibles de correspondre au profil.

\- Et bien sûr, fit Remus en retrouvant l'usage de sa voix en toussant pour l'éclaircir, c'est à nous de nous coltiner les Serpentard !

\- Ça aurait été beaucoup moins drôle dans le cas contraire, tu ne trouves pas, petit...

\- _Arrête de m'appeler comme ça_ !, rugit-il en le foudroyant du regard. Sinon, je mords et tu verras si je suis toujours un petit loup ! »

Il avait repris du poil de la bête.

« - Alors maintenant, poursuivit-il sur sa lancée, tu arrêtes de faire n'importe quoi et on trouve le crétin qui a fait ça sans faire de vagues, je me suis bien fait comprendre ?! »

D'habitude, lorsqu'il piquait un de ses accès de colère, Patmol souriait et se fichait de lui. Cette fois, seulement, c'était différent : il fronçait les sourcils.

« - Calme-toi, dit-il sur un ton qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Je rigolais juste...

\- Oui, et bien je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez !, s'emporta-t-il en ignorant son comportement inhabituel. On y va et on résout ça immédiatement ! »

Sur ce, ne se demandant même pas la raison de cette colère inexpliquée, il tourna les talons et marcha d'un pas vif et lourd en direction de la Salle Commune des Serpentard.

Le trajet se fit dans un silence des plus singuliers, qui fit même ouvrir des yeux immenses au professeur Flitwick qui passait par là lorsqu'il remarqua que l'élève le plus indiscipliné du château suivait le préfet en chef sans broncher.

« - C'est là », indiqua Remus d'un geste de la main en désignant un mur.

Sirius ne répondit pas et, bien que dos à lui, le loup garou sentait son regard noir lui transpercer les épaules.

« - Désolé, marmonna-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

\- Ce n'est rien, dit-il sans bouger pour autant ni prendre son habituelle voix chaleureuse. Je sais que c'est bientôt la pleine lune.

\- Sérieusement, insista-t-il sans oser lui faire face. Excuse-moi. »

Il sentit la main réconfortante de son meilleur ami se poser sur son épaule, en silence. Quelques secondes passèrent ainsi, paisiblement. Remus s'apprêtait à se tourner vers lui, lorsque quelqu'un arriva et brisa cette ambiance de sécurité.

« - Que faites-vous là ? », rugit un Serpentard en les foudroyant du regard.

Sirius ôta immédiatement sa main, laissant une empreinte chaude sur l'épaule gauche du Maraudeur qui ressentit un étrange pincement dans le ventre.

« - On visite, répliqua l'Animagus du tac au tac. Le compartiment des Serpentard est tellement charmant.

\- Comment connaissez-vous sa position ?, demanda l'élève sans se démonter. Personne n'est censé connaître l'emplacement de notre Salle Commune.

\- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, rétorqua une nouvelle fois Sirius, et c'est évident que non, l'homme que tu vois là (il désigna Remus) est Préfet en Chef. »

Le Serpentard émit un grognement qui laissait entendre que son statut ne changeait strictement rien à la donne.

« - Peu importe, vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

\- J'y pense, s'écria-t-il soudainement, nous n'avons même pas fait le présentations ! Quel manque de politesse accablant. »

Remus ignorait strictement la raison qui poussait le brun à allonger la conversation, et, pour être franc avec lui-même, il n'avait pas trop envie de savoir.

« - Je _sais_ qui vous êtes, répondit-il en croisant les bras.

\- Tu m'en vois flatté, croassa Sirius. Je sais bien que tu nous connais, qui ne nous connaît pas ? Je parlais de toi.

\- Conan Fitch, grogna-t-il à contrecœur.

\- Conan Fitch, permet-moi de t'informer que nous sommes ici pour un interrogatoire. »

Remus se tourna vers lui, effaré. C'est ce qu'il appelait obtenir des renseignements _discrètement_ ?

« - Bien joué, inspecteur ! Non d'une gargouille, pesta-t-il à voix basse tandis que Fitch accueillait une Serpentarde qui venait d'arriver et l'informait de la situation, il s'agissait de le faire dans ses propos sous-jacents pour que personne ne se doute de rien !

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, dit-il avec un clin d'œil sur un ton confiant. _Psychologie inversée_. Ils ne vont pas nous prendre au sérieux et vont se confier plus facilement, sur un sujet qu'ils ignorent toujours. »

Le Préfet soupira avec scepticisme et se tourna vers les deux élèves.

« - Pouvons-nous entrer ?, demanda-t-il en prenant enfin la parole.

\- Si c'est pour le plafond de la Grande Salle, s'exclama l'élève qui les avait rejoint, vous pouvez partir tout de suite ! Nous ne répondrons à aucune question et ça vous apprendra à vous mêler des affaires des autres ! Et toi, Black, ne t'avise pas de remettre les pieds ici ! »

Remus tira Sirius derrière lui, énervé, afin d'échafauder un autre plan.

« - _Psychologie inversée ?,_ gronda-t-il en mettant les poings sur les hanches. Bien joué numéro deux, le génie !

\- Ouais, bon, admit-il, ce n'était peut-être pas aussi brillant que je me l'étais figuré.

\- Et pourquoi la fille t'a-t-elle demandé de déguerpir ? _Tu es déjà allé là-bas_?

\- Une fois ou deux, siffla-t-il en regardant le ciel. Elle voulait sortir avec moi l'année dernière, alors elle m'avait emmené de force dans sa Salle Commune. Elle m'aurait traîné jusque son dortoir si je ne lui avais pas fait boire de l'Empestine en lui jurant que c'était des vitamines. Pas très maline, si tu veux mon avis. Elle est bien jolie mais je préfère que les jolies filles aient un cerveau. »

Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, son ventre se tordit quelques peu et il se jura de verser de l'Empestine dans le prochain repas de cette fille.

« - Pas la peine de faire cette tête-là, sourit-il d'un air moqueur. Sois pas jaloux, elle ne veut plus entendre parler de moi.

\- Quiquequoi ?!, s'étrangla Remus en sentant son teint virer au rouge vif. Jaloux ? Je ne... _Jaloux_... Non mais vraiment... »

Apparemment très fier de lui, Sirius lui tapa le dos en ayant presque peur que son meilleur ami s'étouffe, avec un grand sourire.

« - Que ferais-je sans quelqu'un qui ne connaît pas le second degré ? »

Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il y avait de la sincérité là-dedans.

« - Bref, reprit-il en claquant des mains, ça ne fait rien, on y va quand même.

\- Après s'être fait lamentablement éjecter ?, demanda-t-il avec doute.

\- Par les sept Enfers, tu es Préfet en chef oui ou non ?! »

Remus hésita, mais se rendit compte qu'il avait raison et redressa ses épaules. Il était non seulement Préfet, mais par-dessus tout, un Maraudeur !

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?, fit-il revigoré. Ce n'est pas une –enfin, _un_ abruti qui va nous chasser d'ici ! Quitte à l'assommer à coup de luge !

\- Là, je te reconnais ! », s'esclaffa Sirius.

Il suivit son meilleur ami, qui se dirigeait vers la Salle Commune d'un pas conquérant, les sourcils froncés et l'air déterminé. Conan Fitch était toujours là.

« - Hé !, protesta-t-il d'un ton menaçant. On croyait vous avoir dit que...

\- Alors écoute-moi bien, face d'huître, s'écria Remus en pointant son index sur sa poitrine, tu vas la fermer immédiatement et nous laisser entrer. Nous agissons sur les ordres de Dumbledore, ajouta-t-il avant que l'autre n'ait pu riposter, et si tu trouves encore quelque chose à dire, je te garantit que vous le regretterez amèrement, toi et l'autre tronche de crumble, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

En premier lieu, Fitch parut singulièrement interloqué, puis reprit contenance et fut contraint d'obéir. Il adressa un regard assassin aux deux Gryffondors puis se tourna vers le mur pour murmurer le mot de passe.

« - _Tradition et honneur_. »

Le pan de mur sembla alors s'ouvrir, et Fitch n'eut pas la moindre galanterie, se contentant d'entrer le premier et de refermer le passage derrière les Maraudeurs. Tandis que Sirius observait les alentours avec intérêt, Remus déglutit imperceptiblement.

La pièce dégageait une aura terriblement froide verte, sous l'influence du Lac, la cheminée qu'elle contenait ne réchauffait aucunement la pièce et n'était là qu'en décoration. Divers objets sinistres étaient entreposés sur les meubles, dont ce qui semblait être une mue de serpent remplie de liquide.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent là, Conan ?, interrogea un grand garçon à l'air farouche du nom de Lance Wammer.

\- Les marionnettes de Dumbledore sont venues passer un _interrogatoire_ , répondit l'intéressé en insistant sur le mot. A propos du plafond magique. »

Étrangement, il préférait l'ambiance de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor et quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'était pas en sécurité.

« - Les _chatons_ n'ont rien à faire ici, quelqu'en soit la raison, lança le préfet de Serpentard dont Remus avait oublié le nom et qui fut approuvé par ses collègues. Sortez d'ici.

\- Pas tant que nous n'aurons pas ce que l'on veut, se rebiffa le loup garou en étant presque tenté de montrer ses dents. Et ce que l'on veut, ce sont des réponses, pas les enfantillages de la part d'espèces de _lézards_ qui se sentent pousser des ailes. »

Les yeux du Serpentard lançaient de tels éclairs qu'il s'étonna de ne pas sentir une quelconque odeur de brûlé.

« - Excusez-moi, les interrompit Sirius en se plaçant sur le devant de la scène, mais j'aurais moi aussi quelque chose à dire. »

Il avait dit ne pas sentir d'odeur de brûlé ? Il aurait à présent donné n'importe quoi pour faire cramer les cheveux de Sirius et ainsi le faire taire et son odorat, apparemment pris de pitié, avait eut la gentillesse de simuler un incendie olfactif. A moins que la fumée qu'il sentait venait réellement de quelque part, et sûrement de ses oreilles, son cerveau étant en train de carboniser.

« - C'est vrai, reprit Sirius, nous sommes là à nous –enfin, _vous_ êtes là à _vous_ \- chamailler comme de bien piètres ennemis d'école, en attendant, les truites et les anguilles tombent sur les gens, ce qui ne ferait soit dit en passant pas de mal à Servilus –oh, salut, Rogue- et bientôt, la pieuvre géante du Lac Noir s'autorisera à sortir de son abîme pour vous attraper avec ses tentacules dans le très charmant dessein de faire de vous son repas. Pas que ça me déplairait, bien loin de là, je dis ça pour vous. Mais par-dessous tout, vous vous faites savonner par un préfet enragé (Remus lui jeta un regard noir), peut-être injustement, et vous continuerez d'attirer sur vous les soupçons de nos chers professeurs singulièrement énervés tant que vous ne direz pas ce que vous savez. »

Remus s'attendait presque à des applaudissements, mais seule une tension incertaine régnait à présent dans la pièce et sur tous les visages, ce qui était une situation des plus improbables et plus satisfaisante que ne l'auraient été des banderoles « Sirius président » (ce qui aurait été la pire idée du monde après la création des armes de guerre et la naissance des moustiques).

L'air satisfait, Sirius descendit d'un pas presque aérien de la table sur laquelle il était monté, salissant le bois d'ébène et cassant la magnifique lampe-crâne exposée dessus par la même occasion. Remus l'observait, non sans une admiration qu'il avait bien du mal à cacher, et n'éprouvait plus aucune colère contre son meilleur ami.

« - C'est tout ce que nous demandons, fit le préfet d'un ton plus calme. Des réponses honnêtes, ou du moins des indications honnêtes si vous ne voulez pas dévoiler clairement le nom du coupable, et nous ne remettrons plus les pieds ici. »

Le doute avait laissé place à un silence des plus lourds et ils patientaient tous, les fixant sans rien répondre.

« - Attention à la tête », bailla soudainement Sirius en le poussant tranquillement sur le côté.

Un quart de seconde plus tard, un des lustres se décrocha et s'explosa contre le sol, à l'endroit précis où Remus était placé un instant auparavant.

« - Quiconque a fait ça, dit Sirius avec un sourire carnassier, et croyez bien que je le sais car j'ai moi-même de l'expérience là-dedans et par conséquent un œil de lynx, se retrouvera pendu à un lustre par sa capuche dans peu de temps. »

Les élèves se réunirent en une assemblée presque en même temps, comme un gang –sans nul doute pour les impressionner. A côté de lui, Sirius désarma un Serpentard ébahi qui s'apprêtait à lui jeter un maléfice.

« - Si vous tenez tant que ça à nous tuer, gronda Remus, faites-le plus tard, pigé ? Vous feriez mieux de...

\- D'utiliser votre magie à bon escient, pour redécorer cette abominable salle aux odeurs de chèvres, par exemple, acheva le brun.

\- ... De le faire _après_ vous avoir répondu, corrigea-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

\- Nous ne l'avons pas fait, répondit enfin une fille d'allure sévère. Nous n'avons pas trafiqué le plafond, compris ?

\- Bien sûr, ce n'est pas vous, c'est Dumbledore, c'est ça ?

\- Ce n'est pas nous », renchérit le garçon à sa droite.

Avant qu'ils n'aient pu intervenir, Fitch fila sur sofa où il était assis et se posta devant eux.

« - Vous avez eu vos réponses, déclara-t-il d'un ton menaçant. Maintenant, du balai.

\- C'est ça, bon vent et merci pour rien !, s'exclama Patmol tandis qu'ils se faisaient jeter dehors. A quoi ça m'a servi de faire un speech de ministre si c'est pour être recalé au placard ? A part gagner du temps... »

Remus n'eut pas eu le temps de lui demander comment diable auraient-ils pu gagner du temps quand un bruit sourd, un cri déchirant et des protestations venant de la Salle Commune lui indiquèrent que la mue de serpent avait explosé sur quelqu'un.

« - Punition, s'expliqua Patmol. Et étant donné qu'ils ont essayé de nous éliminer deux fois, il y a autre chose que ma baguette à miraculeusement rencontré. »

Il tendit l'oreille, bien que ce fut inutile dans la mesure où un hurlement strident vient renchérir le précédent. Aussi, Sirius, bien qu'au bord de la crise de fou-rire, saisit fermement la main de Remus et murmura :

« - Cours ! »

A vrai dire, que ce fut un ordre ou une demande, le Préfet n'eut aucun choix et la catastrophe ambulante le tira précipitamment loin des cachots d'où les Serpentards venaient de sortir en hurlant contre lui parmi les cris, il décela des mots comme « Capuche », « Glu perpétuelle », « horloge » et divers noms d'oiseaux. Remus avait horriblement chaud, et pas seulement car il se faisait un sprint comme il n'en n'avait jamais fait auparavant : mais surtout parce que son meilleur ami lui _tenait la main_ et qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher, au fond de lui-même, de penser à une quelque ambiguïté. A moins qu'il ne faisait ça que parce que c'était « tordant de le voir rougir », allez savoir, Sirius Black était capable de tout. Il s'efforça cependant de ne pas y penser et continua de courir ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une bonne dizaine de couloirs plus loin, essoufflés, haletant et aussi fatigués que le balai de Rusard.

« - Pourquoi, pantela difficilement Remus en mettant ses mains sur sa côte douloureuse, avoir fui si loin ?

\- Ils sont malins, ceux-là, répondit Sirius avec un sourire affaibli mais enthousiaste. Ils auraient pu avoir le temps de nous jeter un sortilège. Et puis un peu d'effort, ça ne fait pas de mal. »

Il s'appuya contre le mur avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol, sa poitrine se gonflant et se dégonflant dans un rythme effréné. Le loup garou ne tint pas très longtemps debout aussi, il s'assit presque à contrecœur à côté de son ami.

« - Très bien, résuma-t-il. Ce que nous avons appris, c'est que la Salle Commune des Serpentard est vraiment, _vraiment_ flippante, que ses élèves sont abjects, que tu as failli empoisonner avec de l'Empestine une fille qui te courtisait et qu'il y a actuellement quelqu'un accroché au lustre de la pièce. »

Sirius le regarda, interdit, puis sa bouche se tordit et il éclata d'un rire guttural.

« - Il n'y a rien de drôle, se vexa Lunard.

\- Une fille qui me _courtisait_ !, releva-t-il en se tenant le ventre. _Courtisait_!

\- Oui, et bien c'est le cas », affirma-t-il d'un ton un peu trop ferme à son goût.

Patmol tourna son regard gris vers lui et se remit à rire, bien qu'il s'agissait cette fois d'un rire différent. Remus senti son cou s'enflammer à nouveau – _arrête de rougir !_ , tempêta-t-il intérieurement. Puis il replaça inconsciemment son propre regard dans le sien et il réalisa soudainement qu'il n'y avait cette fois plus de doute pour ce qu'il ressentait pour Sirius son cœur cessa soudainement de battre. Peut-être l'avait-il toujours su, finalement, mais qu'il ne se l'était jamais avoué. Cette pensée le rendit davantage écarlate qu'il ne l'était déjà. Et alors qu'ils se regardaient en silence, le sourire de Sirius toujours accroché sur son visage, Lily, James et Peter arrivèrent.

« - Hum, hum ? »

Remus s'éloigna brusquement, se brisant le crâne contre le mur tandis que son meilleur ami éclatait de rire –pour changer.

« - Désolés d'être arrivés maintenant », s'excusa James en échangeant un clin d'œil avec Sirius.

Remus grogna en se massant la tête, et songea que le Ministère devrait rajouter une toute nouvelle teinte de rouge en s'inspirant de son visage il était certain qu'aucun rouge n'avait encore jamais été de tel.

« - Des nouvelles ?, demanda-t-il en s'adressant à Lily et Peter afin d'ignorer les autres qui le regardaient en ricanant.

\- Oui, approuva la Préfète pour le plus grand bonheur de son homologue masculin –enfin quelque chose de concret dans cette histoire de dingue ! On a réussi à faire le tri dans toutes les rumeurs et apparemment, il n'y aurait qu'un seul objet capable d'annuler le maléfice.

\- Ça part en histoire mystique, votre truc, commenta Sirius qui fut silencieusement approuvé par Remus. Mais continue, ça m'inspire.

\- On ne sait pas à quoi il ressemble, poursuivit-elle, ni quelle couleur il a.

\- Beaucoup ont bien dit qu'il s'agissait du chapeau de Chourave, ajouta Cornedrue.

\- Mais c'était très peu probable donc on a abandonné l'idée, termina Peter.

\- Mais ce serait tout de même un objet !, fit la jeune rousse. Et devinez où il se trouve ?

\- Dans le cachot des Serpentards ?, marmonna Lunard en pinçant l'arrête de son nez d'un air à la fois affligé et furieux. Dans la gorge du Calmar Géant ? Dans les cheveux de Rogue ?

\- Moins terrible que ça, rit James.

\- Dans le bureau de Dumbledore. »

Remus releva la tête, suspendu, et la fixa sans aucune expression sur le visage. C'était un tableau plutôt comique dans la mesure où ils étaient tous pétrifiés : lui sidéré, Sirius les yeux grand ouverts et un immense sourire sur le visage, James en attente d'une approbation joyeuse, Lily embarrassée et Peter absent.

« - _Le bureau de Dumbledore_ ?, répéta le Préfet. C'est une plaisanterie ?

\- Apparemment pas, tous les dires se relient par ce lieu-là », dit-elle.

 _Fantastique_ , pensa-t-il _. De mieux en mieux, cette affaire. Je passe une journée géniale_.

« - Très logique, fit-il. Un plafond à été ensorcelé, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ne peut le réparer et le seul objet qui remplirait cette fonction serait soi-disant dans son bureau ? Est-ce que vous réalisez que ça ne tient pas la route une seule seconde, votre histoire ?

\- C'est ça qui est trépidant, n'est-ce pas ?, s'exclama Sirius en claquant la paume de sa main dans son dos. L'excitation ! Le frisson des énigmes !

\- Le seul frisson que je ressens actuellement, c'est à cause du courant d'air qui vient de là, grommela-t-il en désignant une fenêtre cassée. Vous êtes tous malades ! Ce n'est pas moi qui aurait dû aller à l'infirmerie, c'est... »

Sirius attrapa brutalement ses mains et les ligota d'un coup vif de baguette, lui coupant la voix.

« - Sirius Black, prononça-t-il soigneusement, tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fiches actuellement ?

\- Tu vas finir par gifler quelqu'un à gesticuler comme ça, expliqua-t-il tranquillement.

\- Soit, rétorqua Remus en le grillant du regard. Très bien. De toute façon, au point où on en est... »

James fit un clin d'œil à Sirius, qui lui topa dans la main, et il sortit sa cape d'invisibilité de son sac.

« - Une petite minute, fit encore une fois le Préfet en ignorant l'exaspération de ses congénères quant à toutes ses interruptions, on ne va quand même pas se cacher à cinq sous ta cape ?

\- Bien sûr que non, le rassura Cornedrue d'un hochement de tête professionnel. Voilà ce que je propose : Queudver, tu te caches sous la cape dans un coin du couloir avec la carte et si tu vois Dumbledore, McGonagall ou quiconque susceptible d'y avoir accès s'approcher du bureau, envoie une petite charge sur le médaillon et on le saura tous. Si c'est hors de danger, fais-le vibrer deux fois. »

Peter hocha la tête, ramassa la carte des Maraudeurs après avoir bien vérifié que le directeur et n'y était pas, ainsi que la cape dans la poche de sa robe il s'assura au passage de la présence du médaillon que chacun d'entre eux possédait –leur moyen le plus sûr de se prévenir les uns les autres.

« - Lily, poursuivit James, continue d'enquêter et si tu trouves un indice de plus sur l'objet, envoie-le sur le médaillon. Patmol, Lunard, on monte dans le bureau chercher le fameux désensorcelleur. Ça marche ?

\- Ça marche », répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

Remus avait toujours admiré l'organisation de James pour les plans. Il avait un don assez incroyable à ce sujet, et il fallait avouer que ça leur donnait un très bon avantage. Lily partit vaillamment pour sa mission en laissant un rapide baiser à James, et ils s'en allèrent en direction du bureau de Dumbledore lorsque Sirius brisa ses liens.

« - _Pain de mélasse_ , dit Lunard sans même laisser le temps à la gargouille de lui demander le mot de passe.

\- Sérieusement ?, s'esclaffa Sirius de sa sorte d'aboiement. Il a toujours des goûts excellents en matière de mot de passe, ce type, vraiment. Tu devrais en prendre de la graine pour celui de la salle de bain des préfets, Remu-mus. »

Il le foudroya du regard tandis qu'ils montaient l'escalier. Et _pourquoi_ diable est-ce que c'était pour lui que son cœur avait flanché, hein ?! Ça n'aurait pas pu être quelqu'un d'autre, de moins têtu ? Une personne qui ne causait pas de problème, qui était calme et réfléchie ? Quelqu'un de moins _Patmolesque_ ? Il se massa la tête. Forcément, la personne qui lui causait tous ses soucis, qui volait les tutus et explosait maints lustres et vinyles, sur laquelle il passait son temps à crier et dont il se plaignait constamment, était celle dont il était bêtement tombé amoureux. _Forcément_.

Sirius tourna la tête vers lui et lui fit un clin d'œil, ce à quoi il répondit par un sourire fatigué. Oui, il était comme ça, mais c'était aussi la personne qui le soutenait, qui avait été le premier à venir vers lui et qui le faisait mourir de rire en toutes circonstances. C'était la personne qu'il voulait toujours voir, qu'il adorait plus que tout et pour qui il aurait tout sacrifié. C'était son meilleur ami avant toute chose.

« - Arrête de rêvasser, Lunard, fit soudainement James en claquant des doigts devant ses yeux. On a un cambriolage de prévu.

\- Tu m'en vois absolument ravi ! »

On n'en a pas souvent, des journées comme ça : une descente en luge illégale et aux possibilités mortelles, un plafond ensorcelé qui lance des poissons et des crabes sur les gens, et un cambriolage dans le bureau du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Ah, et la formation concrète d'un sentiment amoureux à l'égard de son meilleur ami. Non, vraiment, très originale, comme journée.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte et, après avoir partagé un regard à la fois empreint d'excitation et de nervosité, l'ouvrirent en priant pour que Peter n'ait pas mal regardé la carte.

Mais fort heureusement, la pièce circulaire était vide vide si on omettait les dizaines d'objets magiques qui planaient, scintillaient ou sifflotaient joyeusement. Un vrai bazar rangé, en somme.

« - Ça va être sympa de trouver un truc dont on a absolument aucune idée là-dedans, commenta Sirius en posant ses mains sur les hanches.

\- _Accio objet qui neutralise le maléfice du plafond_ , fit James sans grande conviction. Oui, bon, j'aurais essayé, ajouta-t-il après quelques instants de silence devant le regard blasé de ses amis.

\- Pas le choix, répliqua Patmol en retroussant les manches de sa chemise, il va falloir le faire à la moldue. En attendant que ta bien-aimée trouve une nouvelle indication, il faut y aller à l'instinct et au talent.

\- En gros, on a aucune chance, soupira Remus.

\- Hé !, protesta-t-il. Ne doute pas de mes talents !

\- Je veux dire, s'expliqua-t-il, j'imagine que l'objet en question ne ressemble pas à un gros chapeau jaune poussin de dix mètres, qui hurle « Purée de framboises » et tout entouré d'une tornade multicolore.

\- Merci pour l'idée de ton futur cadeau d'anniversaire, fit Sirius, j'en prends consciencieusement note.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est assez introuvable, admit James en grattant son menton de l'index.

\- On perd du temps, par toutes les bretelles de Merlin !, s'exclama le brun d'un mouvement impatient. On fouine, on laisse de côté ce qui semblerait correspondre, et on met en commun. Et on attend les indications de Lily tout en surveillant nos médaillons. Au boulot ! »

Remus, méthodique et persuadé que tout se trouvait dans les livres, fonça du côté de la bibliothèque. Il avait souvent entendu parler ou lu des choses à propos des trappes secrètes derrières les volumes poussiéreux aussi, il s'attaqua aussitôt dans les tréfonds du mystère et de la connaissance.

Quant à James, il aimait à croire en l'instinct, un peu comme Sirius. Il ne visait pas de lieu particulier et il s'enfouit un peu partout, tendant l'oreille –comme si ledit _désensorcelleur_ pouvait tout de même émettre un léger son- et observant chaque recoin.

Concernant Sirius, il livra combat à tout ce qui pouvait être de plus improbable : les tapis, les tiroirs, en-dessous et par-dessus les meubles, dans la cire des bougies ou même dans les cendres de Fumesec le phénix (qui protesta vivement). Il jeta un coup d'œil du côté de Remus, qui toussait à cause de la poussière et dont les cheveux étaient presque autant en bataille que ceux de James quand celui-ci voulait plaire il le regarda déchirer une page par inadvertance et jurer comme un vieux pirate. Sirius sourit devant cette scène une minute ou deux, peut-être trois, puis retourna à ce qu'il faisait, non sans quelques regards portés hors du vase dont il ôtait les fleurs.

« - On n'y arrivera jamais, gémit Remus après ce qu'il semblait être deux siècles plus tard. C'est foncer dans le vide. Le néant intersidéral. Le Void. »

James s'apprêtait à répliquer que rien n'était perdu et qu'il ne fallait pas abandonner aussi tôt quand soudainement, leurs poches respectives vibrèrent simultanément et ils se regardèrent avec panique : était-ce un avertissement de Peter ou une information de Lily ?

« - McGonagall arrive !, s'écria Remus avec une telle horreur que tous ses cheveux se dressèrent sur son crâne.

\- Ah, enfin une bonne nouvelle !, fit Patmol en se frottant les mains. Un peu d'amusement !

\- Tais-toi un peu et... Oh, non mais _vraiment_!, s'énerva Lunard. Dépêche-toi de remonter cette étagère ! »

En quelques secondes, les meubles étaient remontés, les tapis lissés, les objets et les livres rangés à leur place. Le seul souci à présent, et punaise qu'il était de taille, était de se cacher et qu'ils n'avaient ni cape ni le temps de redescendre. En gros, c'était la grosse bouse, pour ne pas dire autre chose. Ils s'étaient encore une fois fourrés dans de bons ennuis.

« - Les gars !, s'exclama James. Un placard, là !

\- On a vraiment l'air de gringalets ?, s'offusqua l'Animagus. On ne passera jamais à trois là-dedans.

\- Mais vous deux, vous pouvez, répliqua-t-il vivement. Moi, je me serre contre le mur, derrière la bibliothèque du fond. Personne ne va jamais en haut, encore moins là-bas. Du moins, c'est ce que j'espère. Allez, allez, on se dépêche, elle arrive ! »

Ils pouvaient effectivement entendre la gargouille se tourner dans un bruissement de pierre. Sans cérémonie, ils se précipitèrent dans le placard dont ils fermèrent les portes avec _Collaporta_ et James s'écrasa derrière le meuble qui devait être infesté de poussière et d'araignées. Le loup-garou pria pour qu'il n'éternue pas où ils seraient foutus.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit soudainement, dans un grincement sinistre. Le cœur de Remus battait si fort qu'il s'étonnait qu'il n'explose pas sa position horriblement inconfortable n'aidait pas dans la mesure où il sentait le coude de Sirius encastré dans son omoplate, et il maudit ce fichu placard de ne pas bénéficier de cette magie si pratique des tentes plus grandes à l'intérieur.

« - Ça ne te dérangerait pas de te pousser un peu ?, grogna-t-il dans un murmure.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais c'est vraiment minuscule, ici, rétorqua l'autre d'un ton tout aussi bas. Si je bouge d'un pouce, ce tas de vieux bois s'écroule. »

Soudainement, un énorme éternuement se fit entendre et Remus sursauta tellement violemment que son propre coude s'envoya frapper l'œil droit de Sirius, qui se retint de gémir et qui préféra frapper silencieusement son meilleur ami pendant que son œil pleurait. Heureusement, ce n'était que McGonagall qui devait sûrement réagir à la poussière qu'ils avaient dégagée plus tôt.

« - Mon cœur est sur le point de lâcher », souffla Lunard.

Il avait l'impression que son système cardiaque s'était transformé en un énorme concert –voir un festival- de batterie on pouvait presque entendre les cymbales. Il sentit la main de Sirius dans ses cheveux et s'apprêtait à hurler de terreur et de douleur tant le battement de son cœur lui faisait mal mais celui-ci l'en empêcha en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche, comme il l'avait fait précédemment.

« - J'essaie de te libérer un peu plus de place alors ferme-là donc, expliqua-t-il. Pigé ? »

Remus hocha frénétiquement la tête, le visage rouge, et fut libéré de son emprise. Sirius avait pris un air autoritaire mais paraissait plutôt amusé de la situation, comme d'habitude. C'est avec une extrême prudence qu'ils se dégagèrent et ils réussirent incroyablement à se mettre face à face, leur dos contre les parois du placard et les jambes quelque peu entremêlées. Patmol partit d'un rire insonore –toujours à rire, celui-là !

« - Il n'y a rien d'hilarant, grinça le Préfet en tendant l'oreille –le professeur semblait étudier des livres. On est coincés dans un placard du bureau de Dumbledore alors que McGonagall pourrait ouvrir ses portes à n'importe quel moment qui plus-est, j'ai une faim de loup –c'est ça, marre-toi- et mon ventre va bientôt rugir comme le tonnerre. »

Sirius se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire et il ne put que rougir davantage face à ça.

« - Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien de drôle à ça, contredit le Maraudeur en gardant son sourire fétiche à tomber par terre. Regarde-toi, il fait sombre et j'arrive pourtant à distinguer ton visage. Un vrai feu-rouge dans la nuit.

\- Tu connais ça, toi ?, demanda-t-il surpris en ignorant la remarque.

\- Je me suis intéressé au monde moldu, figure-toi, répondit-il avec un demi-sourire amusé. Et je dois dire que c'est ce qui te définit le mieux en ce moment.

\- Ferme-là », marmonna-t-il.

Pour son plus grand malheur, Sirius s'approcha. _Comme s'il n'était pas assez près !_ , pensa-t-il désespérément en essayant d'enfoncer son occipital dans le bois. _Quelles jolies finitions. Quel meuble bien fait. Il est tellement près ! Je féliciterai le créateur de ce placard où je suis enfermé avec Sirius Black bazar de l'Enfer._

« - Tes réactions sont adorables, sourit-il en écartant une mèche de ses cheveux.

\- Arrête ça immédiatement ou j'enlève un milliard de points à Gryffondor, menaça-t-il –il n'était même plus la peine de mentionner la couleur de sa peau.

\- Tu n'oserais pas, fit Sirius d'un ton mielleux. Le petit loup est dépassé par ses émotions. »

Il se demanda si Sirius était en train de se moquer de lui car il avait _compris_ (cette idée le terrifia) ou s'il le taquinait en jouant sur l'ambiguïté de la situation et il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il préférait.

« - L'es-tu ? », s'entendit-il demander du bout de ses lèvres tremblantes.

L'Animagus sourit de toutes ses dents, comme agréablement surpris –ou peut-être était-ce ce qu'il avait envie d'interpréter, allez savoir.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre, ils entendirent les pas virulents de McGonagall s'approcher dangereusement de leur cachette Remus ne put s'empêcher de couiner et Sirius retourna à sa place en le sommant silencieusement de se taire. _Bien joué, James ! Très bonne idée de planque !_ Patmol leva sa baguette et leur jeta à tous les deux un sort de Désillusion le Préfet doutait fortement que le professeur de métamorphose ne remarque pas deux abrutis dont l'un écarlate, entassés dans un placard trop petit, même si ses sortilèges de Désillusion étaient assez puissants, mais ça avait le mérite d'apporter un peu de réconfort de se savoir un peu moins visibles. Et si elle les voyait, que se passerait-il ? _Oh, Merlin_. Et si ça se mettait à parcourir tout le château ? Et si tout Poudlard se voyait être au courant que Sirius Black et Remus Lupin s'étaient enfermés dans un placard d'à peine un mètre carré ? C'était tellement cliché.

Sa poche se mit soudain à vibrer : et au vu du visage de Sirius, la sienne aussi. Avec la chance qu'ils avaient, Dumbledore arrivait pour faire le grand ménage des placards poussiéreux à en faire éternuer un mort, d'un mètre carré en bois de chêne et aux finitions parfaites. Il était aussi paralysé que pouvait l'être la statue de la Sorcière Borgne.

« _Lily !_ » put-il lire sur les lèvres de Sirius qui, contrairement à Remus, avait eu la possibilité et le courage de bouger pour prendre le médaillon de sa poche. Puisqu'il ne voulait toujours pas faire le moindre mouvement, il lui montra sa propre pièce devant le museau. Il loucha de ses yeux bleus pour essayer de lire mais tout ce qu'il arrivait à percevoir était soit « pong », et il doutait que ce soit à propos de Dumbledore qui aurait à tous les coups une raquette noire de ping-pong, soit « sushi », ce qui n'avait strictement rien à voir –peut-être l'objet était-il un sushi, ou sentait-il le sushi, ou avait-il juste des yeux pourris.

« _Triple buse_ », décela-t-il à nouveau sur la bouche de Patmol qui vit qu'il n'avait rien compris au message. « _Explique-moi !_ », le somma-t-il alors.

« - Rond, susurra Sirius.

\- Won ?, tenta Remus à qui les oreilles bourdonnaient de peur.

- _ROND_ !

\- Hon ?! »

Un véritable discours de sourds si bien que Sirius dû se pencher vers lui de très, très près –et bien évidemment, son teint vira à nouveau couleur tomate- pour murmurer dans son oreille :

« - _Rond_ , par la moustache de Grindelwald ! Quelque chose de rond ! »

La première pensée qu'eut Remus fut de se demander si Grindelwald avait une moustache il n'eut pas le temps de répondre à cette question, cependant, en mesure où les portes du placard s'ouvrirent brutalement avec une violence inégalable.

Il hurla d'épouvante, puisqu'à présent, ils étaient définitivement foutus. Leur mission était tombée à l'eau. Ils allaient au mieux se prendre six mois de retenue, au pire être renvoyés pour s'être introduits dans le bureau –et en l'occurrence dans un des placards- du directeur de Poudlard. Il sentait le Sortilège de Désillusion se dissiper, quelqu'un l'avait annulé, sûrement McGonagall. C'était la fin de sa scolarité et de son brillant parcours on ne l'accepterait nulle part sans diplôme, encore moins de par son statut de loup-garou. Qu'allait-il devenir ? Que...

« - Nom de nom Lunard, arrête de crier ou je te jure que je t'embrasse ! »

Sa gorge se noua instantanément et il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, effaré, devant Sirius qui venait de prononcer cette phrase alors qu'il avait les mains sur les oreilles. Il sentit son cou brûler aussitôt et le feu ardent se propager sur tout son visage, oreilles et racines des cheveux comprises. Patmol put ôter ses mains maintenant que ses tympans étaient hors de danger et fit un grand sourire hilare devant l'armoire se trouvait James, tout aussi mort de rire devant la scène. Autant dire que Remus ne comprenait plus _rien_. Mais genre, plus _RIEN_ du tout.

« - C'était quelque chose !, s'esclaffa Cornedrue en se tenant les côtes. Absolument royal ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu brailler aussi fort !

\- Heureusement, répondit Sirius en s'essuyant les yeux, j'ai toujours les bons mots pour le faire taire, pas vrai petit loup ?

\- Ah, boucle-là, toi !, s'énerva-t-il complètement dépassé. Fermez-là tous les deux ! Expliquez-moi ce qu'il vient de se passer depuis deux minutes parce que je ne pige strictement rien ! »

Ils se turent puis James toussota.

« - Tu préférerais pas sortir du placard d'abord ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Très bonne idée, bien meilleure que celle que tu as eue concernant notre cachette, je dois dire. »

Il s'extirpa du placard en tremblant encore de ses émotions, si bien qu'il se prit les pieds dans le rebord et s'explosa le nez sur le sol.

« - Ouaïe !, gémit-il tandis que Sirius sortait tranquillement du placard en s'étirant. Oh, Merlin. J'ai mal partout. »

Il releva la tête et tourna automatiquement la tête dans tous les sens : McGonagall n'était plus là. Où était-elle passé ?

« - Vous vous êtes bien amusés dans le placard ?, plaisanta James.

\- Ah oui, marmonna-t-il avec la conviction d'un mauvais comédien, absolument tordant. La rigolade à l'état pur. La bonne grosse poilade. Tu me vois, là ? Je suis au summum de l'hilarité.

\- Et toi, rétorqua Sirius en croisant les bras, tu t'es bien amusé dans la poussière ?

\- Et bien figure-toi que ça m'a permis d'observer McGo, ce qui fut très utile, répondit-il fier. Et pour répondre à ta question de tout à l'heure, elle est partie après avoir reçu un message de Fumesec. J'ai attendu un peu avant de sortir et d'ouvrir les portes du placard. »

Il avait osé sortir sa tête de derrière la bibliothèque et _sortir_ de sa cachette seulement quelques instants après la sortie du professeur ! Remus songea que s'il avait été à sa place, il se serait terré si loin et si profondément derrière le meuble qu'il aurait fini par ne faire qu'un avec le mur et la poussière, avant de mourir de vieillesse.

« - J'espère que personne ne m'a entendu, fit soudainement le Préfet en plaquant sa paume sur sa bouche.

\- Je m'attendais à voir débouler tout le Département des Aurors et la garde royale d'Angleterre, fit Sirius, mais il faut croire que Dumbledore a pris le soin d'exercer un bon vieux sortilège d'isolation phonique dans cette pièce.

\- Très spirituel, commenta-t-il en grognant. C'était purement approprié à la situation ! Franchement, James, t'es pas malade d'avoir fait ça ?! Cette fois, j'ai bien cru que j'allais y rester !

« - Ça aurait été dommage qu'il meure, renchérit Patmol. On aurait perdu un Préfet mystique. J'ai bien cru qu'il était déjà séché comme un mort de 1732, cependant. Il a failli succomber maintes et maintes fois aussi, je suis soulagé que ça ne se soit pas produit, ou il aurait transformé ce placard en four et je serais mort soit cuit soit enflammé dans la déflagration. Il _fallait_ voir la couleur de ton visage, Lunard ! C'était assez épatant. Un aveugle t'aurait vu. J'ai même hésité à t'arroser avec _Aguamenti_ pour éteindre les flammes qui te dévoraient de l'intérieur. »

James éclata d'un rire sonore. Remus s'apprêtait à lui dire de se taire mais après tout, si personne n'avait entendu le cri des catacombes de l'Enfer qu'il avait poussé, personne ne percevrait le gloussement de l'attrapeur de Gryffondor – à l'exception peut-être de toutes ces filles qu'il avait un jour piégées dans son filet, avant de les relâcher dans la mer comme des huîtres avariées et qui rêvaient de lui mettre une baffe.

« - Bref, l'interrompit le loup garou. Tu l'as sûrement vu, mais Lily à envoyé un message.

\- Ouais, coupa Srius en ricanant, peut-on vraiment dire que tu l'as _vu_ ?

\- Boucle-là !

\- Oui, je l'ai vu, répondit Cornedrue. _Rond_. Un truc rond. »

Ils épièrent la pièce qu'est-ce qui était rond là-dedans qui aurait pu servir à rompre le maléfice ? Sûrement pas une boule de bowling, si Dumbledore en avait une. Le tas des cendres de Fumesec n'était pas vraiment rond (plutôt comme une pyramide) et de toute façon, Sirius avait déjà fourré ses pattes dedans sans rien y trouver.

« - Ce bidule, là, dit James en pointant du doigt une sphère argentée qui lançait des paillettes dorées. C'est rond, ça. »

Une leur d'espoir traversa le cœur de Remus tandis que le Gryffondor s'avançait vers l'armoire où scintillait la drôle de sphère. Lueur qui s'assombrit plus vite qu'une lampe sous une couverture lorsque James la toucha et qu'elle se mit à projeter des éclairs.

« - Ouch !, fit-il en secouant sa main. Saleté ! C'est un Attrape Nigaud de chez Zonko !

\- Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore peut bien faire de ce truc ?, interrogea Remus en haussant un sourcil à la fois déçu et perplexe.

\- Il piège les nigauds, tout est dans le nom, soupira Sirius. C'est génial, comme truc.

\- Fantastique, grommela-t-il. En attendant, on est toujours coincés ici et on n'a pas avancé d'un pouce ! »

Ils continuaient de fouiller désespérément dans la pièce circulaire avec encore moins d'entrain qu'avant, lorsque soudain, Sirius s'exclama :

« - Les gars ! J'ai une idée de génie !

\- Vas-y, bougonna le Préfet. Au point où on en est...

\- Le lustre, évidemment !, s'exclama-t-il en dirigeant un index joyeux vers le lustre en question.

\- Oh, toi et ton fétichisme des lustres !, s'énerva Remus. Tu vas finir par en manger un et crois-moi, je te le ferai personnellement avaler de force sans même en avoir nettoyé les poussières ! »

\- C'est pas bête, sourit James en regardant le plafond comme le faisait son meilleur ami. Regarde ! », ajouta-t-il à l'autre qui s'apprêtait à répliquer avec vigueur.

Il obéit et suivit du regard le chemin que traçait le doigt de Sirius. Et effectivement, on pouvait lui attribuer une certaine circularité. Après tout, Lily n'avait pas dit que l' _objet_ était rond peut-être l'objet était-il sur _quelque chose_ de rond.

« - Et tu comptes faire comment ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Nous sommes des sorciers, répondit Sirius tranquillement. J'ai même envie de dire, des sorciers superbement compétents. _Levicorpus_ !

\- SIRIUS !, s'égosilla Remus en sentant partir sa cheville en hauteur. _SIRIUS BLACK_ ! Repose-moi immédiatement ! »

Il était à présent en l'air, à l'envers, les cheveux encore pires qu'avant. Au revoir la coiffure qu'il avait travaillée.

« - Tais-toi et dis-nous plutôt ce que tu vois, rit Patmol.

\- Deux imbéciles et des araignées mortes ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça, se languit l'Animagus. Féroce, le petit loup. Allez, plus vite tu fais, plus tôt tu seras par terre.

\- Très bien !, rugit-il. Mais... »

Ils s'interrompirent dans un silence de tombe : quelqu'un montait les escaliers et n'allait pas tarder à franchir la porte. Sirius, de surprise, abaissa légèrement sa baguette mais assez pour que le sortilège n'ait plus d'emprise sur Remus qui tomba dans un soubresaut et se rattrapa de justesse au lustre mais voilà, il était grand et ses pieds battaient dans le vide, faisant cliquetiquer le luminaire.

« - Fais-moi descendre tout de suite !, ordonna-t-il en panique –sa voix avait pris des nuances aigües.

\- Pas le temps !, chuchota-t-il précipitamment. James, dans la poussière ! Moi, dans le placard et toi, tu ne bouges pas ! _Levicorpus_ ! »

Remus s'éleva à nouveau dans un glapissement terrorisé et retomba par-dessus le lustre. Rien, à part son courage et sa dignité, ne s'enfuyait dans le vide Sirius le camoufla rapidement et à peine venait-il de refermer les portes de son placard que la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et laissa de nouveau passer McGonagall.

Remus Lupin n'avait jamais eut aussi peur de toute sa vie qu'à cet instant. A choisir, il préférait largement le saut en luge de ce matin. _Mais quelle journée !_ Il tremblait de tout son corps, son cœur avait officiellement décidé de se lancer dans le heavy métal et il devait actuellement ressembler à une espèce de créature plus blanche qu'une serviette de bain et plus frémissante qu'une plume dans une tornade. Son heure était sans doute venue. Punaise, qu'est-ce que Peter avait fichu ?!

 _Heureusement_ , le professeur de métamorphose semblait dans la lune et marmonnait toute seule. A propos de quoi, seul Merlin le sait Remus était incapable de discerner ses paroles dans la mesure où un nid de bourdons semblait avoir trouvé refuge au fin fond de ses oreilles. _Ne pas bouger, ne pas regarder en bas, ne pas bouger_ , se répétait-il inlassablement. Le temps semblait aller à reculons, il avait l'impression de se balancer au rythme d'un pendule et la sous-directrice ne partait toujours pas.

 _Le temps passe plus vite quand on est occupé_ , chuchota une petite voix dans sa tête : mais oui, excellente idée ! Pourquoi pas s'occuper un peu, tiens ? Pourquoi pas une bonne partie de Quidditch, de hockey sur glace ou de curling sur gazon ? Ah, oui, c'est vrai. PARCE QU'IL ÉTAIT SUSPENDU SUR UN LUSTRE DU BUREAU DIRECTORIAL AU-DESSUS D'UN PROFESSEUR ! Puis il se souvint soudainement de la raison de son arrivée là à la base. Car Sirius Black était un crétin, oui, d'accord, mais il en était un car l'objet de leurs soucis pouvait s'y trouver.

Douloureusement, précautionneusement, il releva la tête avec la lenteur d'une larve endormie et s'efforça de regarder à chaque parcelle de ce fichu lustre.

C'est alors qu'il le vit, à l'emplacement d'une bougie. Un espèce de triangle de pierre dont les couleurs se mélangeaient, allant du bleu au violet en passant par le vert. Il ignorait comment, mais au plus profond de lui-même, il le _savait_. Il en était sûr et certain, c'était l'objet. Il l'avait enfin trouvé ! Cette incroyable découverte lui fit presque oublier où il était et il s'apprêtait à saisir son médaillon pour prévenir les autres, le sourire aux lèvres, lorsqu'il fit bouger le lustre et que McGonagall s'arrêta un instant, l'oreille alerte.

Il cramponna sa main déjà bien agrippée au rebord et il devait y avoir un côté tranchant puisqu'il sentit le métal fendre la peau de sa paume. Une goutte de sang apparut, glissa puis resta en suspens quelques instants avant de s'écraser sur le bureau où travaillait McGonagall. Son cœur rata un battement. Le professeur fronça les sourcils et rehaussa ses lunettes avant de se pencher sur la tâche que le bois commençait à absorber.

 _Oh punaise_. Il était là, sur un pauvre lustre qui menaçait de se décrocher à chaque instant, et il ne pouvait pas fuir en cas d'urgence. McGonagall releva le menton. Doucement, elle leva la tête...

« - Professeur ! »

Ils tournèrent tous les deux le regard vers le nouvel arrivant : Merlin soit loué, c'était bel et bien Lily, à l'air essoufflé. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de la voir et il se jura de lui offrir des fleurs dès que possible.

« - Miss Evans ? », interrogea McGonagall.

Une sueur froide coulait le long du dos de Remus, qui songea que s'il s'échappait vivant de là, il irait se réfugier dans son lit pour ne plus jamais en ressortir. Il vit se poser un instant le regard émeraude de la jeune Gryffondor à l'endroit où il était, et il sut qu'elle le voyait. Comment avait-il pu échapper à l'œil de faucon de l'enseignante, il l'ignorait –mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

« - Madame, dit Lily en s'approchant du bureau, le professeur Dumbledore vous demande. »

 _Oui. OUI !_

« - Pour quel motif ? », demanda-t-elle en se levant.

 _On s'en fiche, au nom du Calmar Géant, va-t-en de là !_

« - Je l'ignore, répondit l'élève. Il m'a seulement demandé d'aller vous prévenir qu'il tenait à vous voir.

\- Très bien. »

Le professeur se leva, rassembla ses affaires et ouvrit la porte en voyant que Lily allait la suivre, elle s'interrompit.

« - Oh, non, Miss Evans, soupira-t-elle. Je pense que vous devriez rester afin d'aider le pauvre Mr Lupin coincé sur le lustre. Bonne journée à vous. »

McGonagall sortit du bureau et descendit les escaliers tandis que Lily s'approchait dudit lustre, la baguette levée, et que le sortilège de Désillusion se dissipait.

« - Lily !, gémit Remus. Fais-moi descendre de là, par pitié ! »

Bien que soulagé, il était encore mort de trouille et ses dents claquaient plus vite que filait une Flèche d'Argent –balai dont se servaient notamment les Frelons de Wimbourne. Elle levait à nouveau sa baguette avec affliction lorsque James émergea du meuble, toussant et essuyant la poussière qui s'était accumulée sur lui.

« - Sacré Merlin !, jura-t-il passablement énervé. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, Queudver ? Il n'avait qu'un seul job !

\- Il était parti au petit coin, je crois, répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui d'un ton qui laissant entendre qu'elle n'appréciait pas le fait qu'il lui parle de cette voix.

\- Les gars, fit Remus, est-ce que...

\- Il aurait pu regarder, grogna-t-il en ouvrant les portes du placard et en laissant sortir un Sirius ankylosé. J'ai failli nous faire griller avec toute cette saleté. Il ne nettoie jamais ses meubles ?

\- Personnellement, j'étais plutôt tranquille, bailla Patmol. Je me doutais qu'elle ne viendrait pas.

\- Que quelqu'un me fasse descendre !, répéta le Préfet un peu plus fort.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, McGonagall savait que vous étiez là, alors qu'est-ce que ça change ? D'ailleurs, je trouve ça étrange qu'elle ne vous ait pas attrapé immédiatement par les oreilles.

\- Et au fait, c'était quoi, « rond » ?, demanda Sirius.

\- La seule chose que j'ai réussi à obtenir, répondit-elle d'un ton moins dur. Sans savoir ce que c'était, c'était rond.

\- Je l'ai, fit Remus encore une fois. Juste...

\- Et comment savoir, hein ?, fit James. Il n'y avait aucune précision ! Et _Peter_ !

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute !

\- Merci quand même d'être venue mais si tu avais pu aller plus vite ça aurait été génial !

\- Ah ! Monsieur se montre désobligeant !

\- Exactement !

\- J'aurais très bien pu vous laisser là pendant des heures, tu sais !

\- Oui, et bien...

\- _FERMEZ-LAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !_ »

Tout le monde se tut instantanément et regarda Remus, accroché au lustre, devenu rouge pivoine –de colère, cette fois.

« - Je l'ai, l'objet, d'accord ? Je l'ai trouvé ! Le rond, c'était la chose sur laquelle il était et en l'occurrence, c'est ce maudit lustre ! Et voilà l'objet qui a tout l'air d'être une simple partie mère du plafond qui a été ôtée ! Et maintenant, FAITES-MOI REDESCENDRE OU JE VOUS EXPULSE UN A UN DE POUDLARD EN VOUS ASPHYXIANT AVEC UNE TARTE AUX POIRES ! »

L'air honteux sur le visage, tous trois levèrent leur baguette et son corps flotta dans l'air pour enfin, se reposer au sol en douceur. Seulement, il avait perdu toute force dans les jambes aussi, quand ils rangèrent leur baguette, il n'eut plus aucun appui et s'écroula, étant rattrapé de justesse par Sirius.

« - Merci, haleta-t-il. Merci. Plus jamais ça. »

Il releva la tête, pantelant, et croisa le regard argenté de Sirius qui faisait un sourire à la fois désolé et amusé pendant qu'il le soutenait toujours. Il commença à rire et comme automatiquement, Remus se mit à rire aussi et sans le vouloir, posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il était horriblement fatigué et tout ce dont il songeait à cet instant était de dormir. De dormir dans les bras de Sirius, spécifiquement. C'était si confortable, il sentait si bon. Il ne désirait dormir nulle part ailleurs et sans surprise intérieure, ne rougit même pas c'est comme si c'était naturel, comme s'il avait été né pour dormir là, comme s'il l'avait toujours fait. Patmol le serra dans ses bras.

« - Hum, hum, toussota James au bout d'un moment. Et donc, l'anti-maléfice ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, dit Remus en se séparant de son meilleur ami à contrecœur. Ce n'est pas un anti-maléfice. C'est une sorte de... Cœur. Ce qui permet au plafond de faire ce qu'il fait habituellement. »

Il desserra sa main et leur tendit la magnifique pierre. Au passage, Sirius guérit sa main ensanglantée d'un air soucieux.

« - La voilà.

\- Elle est magnifique, souffla Lily en la prenant dans ses mains.

\- Mais nous ne saurons jamais qui est le coupable de tout ça ?, dit James avec ébahissement.

\- Peut-être un jour, peut-être jamais, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Ce n'est pas important il y a bien d'autres choses qui le sont et dont on doit se soucier, mais pas de ça. On a réussi à retrouver la pièce manquante du puzzle, l'image s'est reconstituée en apportant avec elle la joie de la fin. On a réussi notre mission, mais j'ai le sentiment d'avoir réussi bien davantage. Et c'est ça qui compte. »

Inconsciemment, son regard se tourna vers Sirius qui le regardait déjà avec une sorte de tendresse qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue dans son regard ou peut-être avait-il refusé de la voir.

« - Allons-y, fit Lily avec un sourire ému. Nous avons un plafond magique à réparer. »

Et en sortant de la pièce, il n'y avait pas que Lily et James à se tenir la main.

OooooooOooooooOooooooOooooo

« - Alors comme cela, vous grimpez sur mes lustres, Mr Lupin ? »

La bande, que Peter avait réintégré en se confondant en excuses –mais bizarrement, Remus ne lui en voulait plus tant que ça-, se trouvait face à Dumbledore dans la Grande Salle. A côté de lui se trouvait McGonagall qui venait apparemment de rapporter ce qu'elle avait vu.

« - Nous avons trouvé le moyen de réparer le plafond, professeur, intervint James.

\- Vraiment ?, fit-il le regard pétillant. Je m'en doutais. Vous ne vous seriez pas introduits clandestinement dans mon bureau sans raison. Et cette solution se trouvait sur mon lustre ?

\- Oui, monsieur, répondit Remus en devenant rouge d'embarras. C'est une partie du plafond, je crois.

\- Ah, oui, oui !, dit-il en prenant le petit morceau de pierre dans sa main. Je le reconnais. Il ne reste plus qu'à le remettre à sa juste place, à présent. Voulez-vous vous en charger, Mr Lupin ? Vous semblez être friand des acrobaties.

\- Merci, fi-il précipitamment tandis que ses amis riaient, mais j'ai eu ma dose en émotions aujourd'hui. »

Dumbledore sourit comme un grand père sur le point d'offrir une boîte de chocolats à ses petits enfants.

« - Merci infiniment, fit-il d'un ton sincèrement reconnaissant. Je crois que tout le monde commençait à en avoir marre de ces poissons et de ces guêpes qui arrivaient du plafond. »

Dès que le plafond fut réparé, le ciel revint à nouveau comme il l'avait toujours été et la salle acclama la bande –tout allait vraiment très vite, ici. Le repas fut bon et on n'entendit plus un seul cri qui fut en rapport avec la chute de divers éléments marins –tels que des algues, des carpes ou des requins marteaux.

« - Hé, Lupin !

\- Quelqu'un t'appelle, je crois, fit Peter en mangeant une part de gâteau au chocolat. Un Poufsouffle. »

Il se retourna vers ledit Poufsouffle, qu'il ne reconnut pas.

« - C'est vrai que toi et Black, vous étiez enfermés dans un placard ? »

Cette réplique fut accompagnée de grands éclats de rire et ses joues, comme d'habitude, virèrent pivoine. Evidemment. _Tout allait vraiment très vite, ici_. Il allait démentir la rumeur, mais ce fut Sirius qui prit la parole et son ventre exerça une pirouette qui aurait été récompensée en concours acrobatique. _Non, Sirius Black_ , pensa-t-il, _tais-toi, ne parle pas..._

« - Si tu veux tout savoir, Vales, rétorqua le brun avec un sourire fier, oui, c'est vrai. »

Remus le fusilla du regard. Il voulait vraiment voir tomber les foudres sur lui ? Parce qu'il allait s'en prendre, à continuer comme ça !

« - Et vous voulez que je vous dise ? », continua-t-il.

Non, Remus n'avait pas la moindre once d'envie, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu exprimer son opinion, Sirius monta sur la table et tinta son verre de sa cuillère sans doute était-ce inutile dans la mesure où tout le monde avait déjà les yeux rivés sur lui. Mais bon, c'était Sirius. Avec lui, il ne fallait pas chercher à comprendre il fallait chercher le spectacle.

« - Avant que vos petits cerveaux malins émettent une nouvelle hypothèse, je vais me montrer avant gardiste et l'approuver ici même –vous comprendrez, je n'aime pas les rumeurs qui n'ont pas de preuve. Oui, moi et Remus Lupin étions enfermés dans un placard. Et oui, j'aime passionnément Remus Lupin aussi, veuillez abandonner tous vos projets de lettres d'amour que vous voudriez m'adresser car mon cœur est déjà pris. »

Les yeux sortaient littéralement de la tête du Préfet, qui hésita entre se frapper la boîte crânienne sur la table ou se noyer avec son jus de citrouille. Encore une fois, Sirius interrompit ses pensées puisqu'il sauta de la table pour revenir au sol. Il leva le loup garou de force, qui ne savait plus où se mettre sinon dans un trou de rat en décomposition, et alors que celui-ci (Remus, pas le rat) s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'il fichait, par les porte-jarretelles de Merlin, Sirius sourit, lui attrapa la nuque et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un élan dévorant de la passion et de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui depuis tant de temps.

C'était tellement _Sirius_ de ne pas faire les choses qu'à moitié. La foule cria et siffla, McGonagall fit tomber son chapeau dans sa soupe, Dumbledore sourit avec son éternel regard pétillant, James et Lily topèrent dans leurs mains, Peter fit tomber son gâteau sur ses genoux, les filles qui se pâmaient devant Sirius fondirent en larmes, Rogue fit une moue de dégoût et bon nombre d'élèves restèrent ébahis.

Quant à Remus, c'était comme dans un rêve merveilleux mais trop court. Ils éclatèrent de rire en se séparant et Sirius entraîna son petit-ami hors de la Grande Salle, lui prenant la main, loin de tout mais plus proches qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais été.

Dans les dimensions de l'univers et du Temps, les âmes perdues du grand Ouragan.


End file.
